


Well Earned Break

by upsetslingshot



Series: Ghosts Modern AU [4]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Background Characters - Freeform, Pegging, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "“Here.” Julian said, opening the door by the bath to reveal the balcony.“Oh.” Margot stepped onto the balcony, holding onto the barrier as she looked out over the city. “Now that’s a view.”“It is!” Robin said. “Look, volcano!”“I can’t believe you’re making us climb that, Robin.” Margot said.“It’ll be fun.” Robin chirped."Where's better to go on holiday than a warm place with beaches, historical significance and a volcano which could explode at any second and your partners are making you climb?
Relationships: Julian Fawcett & Robin, Julian Fawcett/Margot, Julian Fawcett/Margot/Robin, Julian Fawcett/Robin, Margot/Original Character
Series: Ghosts Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo folks, welcome back to another fic of my favourite relationship. The one that bullies Julian. In this one they're bullying him in Italy.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

There was a ringing noise.

Why was there a ringing noise?

Oh…

That was the alarm.

Julian groaned and opened his eyes.

It was dark.

Really really dark.

And Julian couldn’t move.

Which made turning the alarm off really difficult.

He was also having some difficulty breathing.

Which made not panicking hard.

Julian lifted his only free hand and felt his chest. There was something soft and furry on top of it- oh. It was only Max.

Satisfied he was currently dying, Julian set his attention back to the alarm.

Margot was lying across one of his arms, spread out on the bed, her legs entangle with his. Robin was one his other side, his head resting on Julian’s shoulder. Max curled up in a small ball on his chest and Ustym was lying across all three of them. Really, this was an Alaska king bed, couldn’t they go somewhere else other than right on top of him with all the acres the mattress had.

Julian groaned again and shifted to reach over and pick up his phone. Robin’s head fell from his shoulder and he jolted fully awake.

“Wake- awake.” Robin mumbled.

Margot moaned and lifted her head too. “Time to get up?” She asked.

“Hmm.” Julian hummed as he turned the deafening alarm off. Not that it helped. The two dogs had woken up now and were desperately trying to lick their faces. Or rather, Margot’s face.

“Ugh- Get your dogs off me.” Margot spluttered, trying to shove the beagle and the german shepherd off her.

Robin clapped his hands and Ustym left Margot and went to Robin, stomping over Julian as he did so. Max, however, did not adhere to Robin’s calls.

“Max. Max. Max!” Julian called, but Max did not come to him. Eventually Julian reached over, grumbling, and picked Max up to drop him in his lap. “Don’t go licking mummy’s face, Max.” Julian said, sternly, scritching Max’s neck.

“Absolutely don’t. Ugh, my face feels gross now.” Margot got out of bed and swiftly disappeared into the en-suite.

“Ustym, don’t lick Margot’s face either.” Robin told Ustym and Julian felt the bed drop as the german shepherd collapsed back onto it.

“Lick Uncle Rob’s face instead.” Julian told Max. “You bother daddy instead of Aunty Margot too, Ustym.” He added, reaching over in the dark to pet Ustym’s head and instead landing on something soft and furry, but definitely not a dog’s head. Julian guessed it was Robin’s bare stomach. Ah well, no sense moving to pet something else now, Julian thought as he started to pet Robin’s stomach, much to the amusement of Robin.

Soon, Max started to yap and Julian sighed, taking his hand off Robin and hugged Max. “Is it breakfast? Breakfast then to Pat’s?”

The two dogs perked up and started to ruff at the word ‘breakfast’ and both Robin and Julian shuffled out of bed, yawning and stretching as the dogs excitedly followed.

When they arrived in the kitchen and flicked the lights on, the two humans hissed and the dogs looked excited.

Julian opened the back door as the two dogs were charging out into the back garden as Robin prepared their breakfast.

The dogs soon arrived back and both tried to jump up to Robin to get their food, barking.

“Down.” Robin barked. “Down. Sit. Quiet.” Ustym stopped barking and sat but Max continued to jump until Julian reached down to pet Max into being quiet.

Soon the dogs were eating and Robin and Julian headed back upstairs to get dressed.

Ugggh, Julian just saw the clock. It was like 4:30am.

Robin disappeared into his bedroom and Julian headed back into his. Margot was stood in by the end of the bed, pulling her clothes on, lit only in a dim bedside lamp. Bits and pieces of his wife kept appearing and disappearing as she got dressed.

Margot caught Julian’s eye and smirked. “I don’t think we have time to do anything, we have to be at Pat’s by half past 5. Go get dressed, or else you won’t have time to do anything with your hair.”

“Aah! My hair!” Julian cried, before running into the en-suite. He heard Margot laugh and he popped his head back out of the en-suite. “You can’t laugh, you like my hair styled.”

“Hmm, yes.” Margot said, sitting down at her vanity to do her makeup. “But there is a certain charm about your hair unstyled. I mean, it’s much easier to pull. Feels better too.”

Julian grinned, “is it now? Well, I’ll make sure to take all the product out next time you want to get it on.”

“Oh, don’t bother. I’m not waiting that long every time I want to wreck you.” Margot muttered. “I’ll just get Robin to pull it instead. He seems to do it just as good as I do.”

“Good, glad to hear we’ve reached an agreement. I don’t want to take it off just to reapply it. You two pulling it feels just as good either way to me.” Julian said, smirking, before disappearing back into the en-suite.

Soon, once Julian had managed to tame his hair somewhat, the three grouped back downstairs, by their already packed suitcases. Robin had recently swore blind he had hidden his old battered University of Bern sweatshirt (the red one with the bear on it) too well for Margot to find. And yet here Margot was, drowning in the sweatshirt, looking mighty pleased with herself.

Eventually, they got everything packed up in the car (in Robin’s pickup, Margot would not have the dogs in her car and Julian couldn’t fit them all and their luggage in his) and were on their way to Pat’s.

“No, Ustym, I’m not winding down the window for you. It’s still night-time, it’s cold.” Julian told Ustym, from where he was sitting in the back of the car with the dogs. Ustym was whining at the wound up window, turning his big brown eyes to Julian “No, Max, I said, I’m not winding it down.” He said as Max started to whine too.

“Feed them treats, Julian.” Margot said. “I’m not having them howl.”

Julian rooted in the doggy bag and pulled out some chewy treats, which shut the two dogs up, as they laid down and ate their treats.

They soon arrived at Pat’s, who was very excited to see the dogs, despite the early hours.

“Hiya Max, hiya Ustym.” Pat said gleefully, petting both the dogs enthusiastically as their tails wagged manically. “You’re going to have a good time with me, yes you are. You’re going to have so much fun, I love you, I love you. You’re both such good boys. We’re going to have a great time, yes we are.”

“When you’re done babying them,” Julian muttered. “I’ve got their stuff for you.”

“I always have to baby them, you know that.” Pat said, but he still stood up and took their stuff from Julian. “Cap’s going over to yours to water your plants, isn't he?”

Julian nodded. “I- I- I- ahem, may have- I may have gotten a few more plants since he last had the task of watering them.”

“Well, as long as your house isn’t the Eden Project, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Pat said.

“I wouldn’t let him turn my house into a greenhouse, don’t worry.” Margot said.

Oh! She didn’t consider an extra 40 houseplants on top of his original 15 a greenhouse. Nice. He wondered how many more he could add before she stopped him.

She then dropped down to the dogs and stroked both their heads. “You’re my favourite set out of my two pairs of boys.” She told the dogs, who were thumping their tails wildly. “And I don’t like you two all that much.”

“Aww, I’m sure you do, deep down.” Pat said, fiddling with his glasses. Margot shot him a glare and stood up and stepped away from the dogs, only for Robin to fall into the spot immediately.

He hugged them both and spoke to them in Ukrainian, with Margot shooting something back to him, rolling her eyes.

Now Julian wasn’t exactly fluent (or even mildly good), so they probably weren’t having a conversation about the dogs using a phone to call them. But then Robin pulled out his phone and brought it to Ustym’s ear and maybe they were.

Eventually it was Julian’s turn to say goodbye to the dogs.

“You two be good for Pat, he’s the only babysitter willing to wake up at 5:30 in the morning to take you in.” Julian said, but still hugged them both. “We’ll be back in a little while, don’t worry.”

“Our plane gets back at around midnight, so we’ll come pick them up the morning after if that’s alright.” Margot said to Pat, who nodded.

“Have a good time you three.” Pat said as they started to depart, Max and Ustym whimpering after them. “Hey, lookie, I’ve got treats for you.” Pat said, brandishing treats and the two dogs instantly forgot about their owners. The one who holds the treats is king for now.

* * *

The drive across to the airport was nearly 2 hours, and Robin spent most of it in silence as both Margot and Julian fell asleep. He had the radio on low, as not to wake them, but for most of the ride not a word was uttered.

But that didn’t bother Robin so much. He quite liked the silence.

It was only as he was entering the city boundaries did he finally start to encounter any other traffic. Early morning commuters starting on their day. The peaking glow of the sun slowly started to shine down on the world. The amber light of the breaking dawn illuminating the sky and glimmering on the roads and on the cars.

The light from the sun took 8 minutes to travel through the depths of space and reach the ground of the Earth. But it took even less time to go straight into Robin’s eyes.

He grumbled and flipped the visor down.

They reached the airport soon enough and once Robin had parked in the spot the employees were waving him too, he reached over to shake Margot’s shoulder until she woke up.

“We here?” She asked, yawning.

Robin grunted and nodded.

Margot yawned again and got out of the car, Robin following.

They took out their suitcase and Margot smirked.

“Shall we just leave him there? I don’t even think he’ll wake up for ages.” She said, nodding towards Julian who was still sound asleep.

“Huh, that’s a good idea.” Robin grinned and slammed the boot closed.

That caused Julian to jolt awake. He looked disorientated as he stared at Robin and Margot through the window. They both smiled serenely at him and Margot slid her arm though Robin’s, and the pair started to make a move away from the car. Robin laughed as he heard Julian banging on the window. He glanced back to see Julian pressed against the window, staring at them with his cute blue eyes, pawing at the window. Hmm, did he think the doors were locked?

Margot looked back and shook her head, “what a dumbass. How did I marry someone with zero thoughts in his head? How did you get in a relationship with someone with zero thoughts in his head. We’re too smart for him.”

“It his hair.” Robin said and Margot snorted.

“Yeah, it’s his hair.”

Robin unlooped his arm from Margot’s and walked back to the car and opened the door.

“Is already open.” Robin said as Julian cried out.

“I didn’t know that!” Julian moaned, clambering out of the car and dropping his head onto Robin’s shoulder.

“We weren’t gonna leave you.” Robin said, reaching up to pet Julian’s hair.

“I was.” Margot said. “It was just your hair that saved you from me doing that. It’s your only redeeming feature.”

“Do- do you not like my legs too?” Julian gasped.

“Hmm,” Margot rubbed her chin as she thought. “They’re alright too.”

Once they had finally got everything out of the car, they dropped the keys off at the store and made their way into the airport.

“Ugh, I hate airports.” Julian grumbled as they made their way through the crowds.

“I know, it’ll be much better when we get onto the plane itself.” Margot said, smirking faintly again as Julian jumped at her words.

“Actually, I think I prefer the airports.” Julian grumbled.

They scanned through their tickets and joined the queue for security.

The queue went on for another hour before they neared the front.

Julian then, at Robin’s instant daring, proceeded to chug the remaining bottle of water they had and lobbed the bottle in the bin just as they were called up. 

They got through security and passport control without issue and were finally in the departure lounge with 2 hours before their flight was scheduled to take off.

“Right,” Julian said. “Breakfast. Breakfast and coffee.”

“Coffee sound good.” Robin said, fighting back a yawn. He rubbed his eyes. “Can’t wait to sleep on plane.”

Julian gasped. “You’re just going to leave me on the plane? Robin- Robin- Robin, how could you, y-you know I need you, awake, with me. Ah, at least I’ll have you, Margot.”

“I’ve upgraded my ticket to first-class a couple of nights ago, I’m not sitting in standard with you two.”

“Nooooo,” Julian cried. “I don’t want to be alone. Come on, Robin, you are having so much coffee. I’m not having you fall asleep on me.” He grabbed hold of Robin’s arm and dragged him towards a Costa.

Once they had been fed and caffeinated up, Julian then proceeded to get distracted by the duty free and almost agreed to spend £200.00 on champagne before Margot could drag him away from the salesperson. She claimed it was rubbish champagne and Robin believed her.

And still despite the fact that Julian had shoved several more cups of coffee into Robin’s hands, Robin was still feeling the tiredness of the long drive creeping back. Much to Julian’s distress, Robin yawned and dropped his head onto Margot’s shoulder, taking his jacket off to lay it over their laps.

The pair ended up sleepily watching Julian pace back and forth as their plane was delayed.

Julian was muttering.

Robin lifted his head from Margot’s shoulder and she got up to reach over to Julian, taking his hand and massaging it, talking quietly to him and Julian nodded slightly, breathing heavily.

Eventually, 40 minutes overdue, their plane was finally called up for boarding. Julian was tapping his fingers on the side of his chair, bouncing his leg up and down, eyes firmly glued to the staff as they called people up to get on the plane.

It took them another half an hour before they actually got onto the plane. 

“Bye, boys.” Margot said, wiggling her fingers as she went off to first-class. “We’re going to be fine, Julian.”

“Don’t worry, Julian.” Robin said, noticing Julian’s worried looking face as they reached their seats. “We’ll be fine. No crashes. Plane very safe.”

Julian groaned and shuddered.

“Really, won’t crash.” Robin assured him, picking up his suitcase and shoving it in the overhead compartment. “Trust me.” He picked up Julian’s suitcase and placed it next to his. Then he noticed Julian’s face again, this time with an empty look on his face as his eyes trailed after Robin’s now bare arms as he lifted the suitcase up.

Well, that’s one way to take Julian’s mind off his fear of flying. Empty head and all that.

They sat down (Julian’s long legs cramming into the small space for them) and, thankfully, most likely due to Margot changing seats so recently, by the time people stopped coming on board, their aisle seat was empty.

“We’ll be good.” Robin said, patting Julian’s arm.

Julian said something but it was so mumbled Robin couldn’t make it out.

The plane started to move to the runway and Robin practically had to force a piece of chewing gum into his mouth.

“Is good, stop your ears thrashing during take-off.” Robin said, pushing the piece of gum at Julian.

Julian grumbled but took the piece of gum.

Then the plane started to speed up. And started to tilt upwards.

Julian’s breathing started to pick up and he gripped hold of the arm rests. Robin smiled softly and patted Julian’s arm. Julian in turn stopped gripping the arm rest and instead told hold of Robin’s hand, gripping it tightly, so tightly Robin grimaced but allowed Julian to hold on.

The ascent continued and Julian’s grip on Robin’s hand got tighter until the plane leveled out and Julian exhaled in a mass of panting.

“You good?” Robin asked.

Julian nodded but didn’t let go of Robin’s hand, nor did his breathing settle down.

“You’re okay, we’re okay, we’re safe. Ear pressure okay?” Robin said, reaching his other hand over to pat Julian’s arm.

Again Julian nodded.

“S’good, s’good.” Robin said. “Said we’d be fine and we are.”

“But what about the rest of the flight?” Julian grunted.

“We’ll be fine for that too.” Robin said, attempting to squeezing Julian’s hand tighter than what Julian was already doing.

Julian hummed but didn’t release his tension.

At least his breathing slowed from the rapid pace he had set.

“I’ll buy drink for you when they come down.” Robin said. “Can I have hand back?”

Julian hummed again then blinked. He glanced down at their hand and seemed to first notice his iron-clad grip. He let go and threaded his hands together in his lap.

“It’s okay, can hold it, just not as tight, please.” Robin said, holding his hand back out.

Julian nodded again and glanced at Robin’s hand. Slowly he reached back out and took it again. Gently this time.

Then he looked up at Robin.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

Robin nodded and Julian lent over, kissing Robin softly on the lips.

Julian pulled back slightly. “You’re tired, it’s okay, you can sleep if you want.”

At Julian’s words, a fresh wave of weariness washed over Robin.

“You sure?” Robin asked.

Julian nodded and Robin yawned.

“Okie, if need me, just wake me.” He said. He settled into a comfortable position in his seat and closed his eyes. He felt Julian squeeze his hand again as he fell asleep.

* * *

Julian was bouncing his leg. Well, with what limited leg space he got, which wasn’t a lot considering how long his legs were but he still found time to bounce them again.

Robin’s hand had dropped from Julian’s whilst his head had dropped onto Julian’s shoulder. Julian was pretty sure he was drooling but at this moment of time, as the continuing panic rose every time there was a jolt in the plane, Julian couldn’t seem to care.

He could hear low murmuring from the other passengers and the rattling from the air hostesses pushing their trolleys around. He could feel the vibrations of the plane and Robin shifting slightly on him, as well as a light sheen of sweat covering his body. He could see the back of the chair in front of him, but that was it. He wasn’t looking anywhere else. He hadn’t even looked out the window, he didn’t think he’d even be able to stomach it. He would like to look at Robin but then he might inadvertently look out the window. It was too risky.

He really wanted to wake Robin up to help calm him, but he also wanted Robin to sleep.

An air hostess came down the aisle, pushing a trolley with them.

“Would you care for a drink, sir?”

Julian stared at the trolley. He should really, that’ll help calm him. And Robin did say he’d buy him one… but he didn’t want to wake Robin up. And also, might he throw up if he had one? It could make it way worse.

Eventually he looked up at the air hostess and slowly shook his head.

“H-how long till we land?” He croaked out.

“We have another hour, sir.” The air hostess said.

Julian nodded and returned to looking directly at the back of the chair in front of him.

Another hour. He could do this.

* * *

He could not do this.

He had managed to last about another 10 minutes before there was a jolt of turbulence and he gasped, grabbing hold of Robin’s arm in a grip so tight it jolted the other awake.

“Wha- wha-???” Robin cried before he murmured, “Julian, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Then he paused as he seemed to remember where they were. “Ah, plane.”

“It’s rocking.” Julian hissed, tightening his grip on Robin’s arm, burying his face into it.

“Planes always rock.” Robin said, and Julian felt Robin’s other hand start to pet Julian’s head. “Doesn’t mean anything. Cars can rock too.”

At that moment there was another sudden jolt and a ding. Julian lifted his head to see the seat-belt sign was lit. Not that Julian ever took his off.

“Not to far away from landing?” Robin asked, eyeing the sign. “Asleep during the announcement?”

“No we still have 50 minutes. That’s on because the plane’s gonna crash.” Julian said, his voice muffled from where he’d once again shoved his face into Robin’s arm.

“Not gonna crash. Planes very safe. Been on enough to know.” Robin said. He dug his fingers deep into Julian’s hair and gently scratched his scalp. Julian sighed and tried to focus on that, the rocking of the plane slowly fading from his mind.

That was until there was a very large jolt which even knocked Robin’s hand from Julian’s head.

Julian lifted his head from Robin’s arm and stared at him, breathing fast. Robin grinned at him and returned his hand to Julian’s head.

“We okay.” He said.

There was a crack from the intercom and the captain started to talk.

“This is your captain speaking. We’re experiencing a bit of turbulence, folks. If I can please ask you to return to your seats whilst you bear with us. We will be landing in about 40 minutes and the weather in Naples is a lot better than it is up here, 22 degrees and sunny. Thank you for your patience, this turbulence shouldn’t last too long.” The intercom crackled again as the message ended.

“See, we’re fine.” Robin said. “Only bad weather, not in it for much longer.”

Julian hummed and buried his face into Robin’s arm again.

He heard Robin hiss.

“Do you think you can… let go a little bit?” Robin asked.

“No.” Julian stated, holding on to his arm even tighter.

Julian wasn’t sure how long he was sat there for but the plane started to slowly stop rocking until the intercom crackled again.

“This is your captain speaking. We’ll be landing in 15 minutes. Thank you for flying with us.”

“Nearly down, sweetheart.” Robin said. “Look, you can see Naples.”

“Not looking out.” Julian grumbled.

“Okay, okay.” Robin laughed.

Eventually, _eventually_ , the plane landed and they were allowed off.

Julian wanted to get off so much he didn’t even pay much attention to the muscles of Robin’s arms and back as he took their suitcases down.

As they got off the plane, Margot was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, her hair waving in the slight breeze.

As soon as Julian reached the bottom he dropped his suitcase and threw his arms around her, knocking her sunglasses askew.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” She asked, squeaking slightly at Julian’s tight grip. Julian nodded, pressing his face firmly into her neck.

“I had nice sleep.” Robin said, patting Julian’s shoulder firmly. “You?”

“I had a nice time, yes.” Margot said, her voice sending sweet vibrations through Julian’s body. “It would have been such a bad time if I had to sit with you.”

“My legs cramped up.” Julian muttered.

“No, I don’t mean in standard, I just mean sitting with you in general.”

Julian laughed slightly and lifted his head from her neck and her dark eyes were watching him, a touch of softness in them. “Are you okay, baby?”

Julian nodded and took a deep breath. “I am now. Come on, let’s get away from this thing.” He stepped away from Margot and took his suitcase back. Then he slid his hand into Margot’s free one.

They managed to get through the terminal and were finally out of the airport, stopping once to pick up some bad sandwiches from one of the stores.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Margot asked, squeezing Julian’s hand.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Julian reassured. “I was alright through most of it, just a bit tense.”

“Were you okay with the turbulence? I was half-tempted to come back to you but the hostess was making me sit back in my seat.” Margot said.

“Aww-”

“I just didn’t want to have to deal with you complaining about it all day.” 

Julian laughed quietly and rubbed his thumb across Margot’s hand. “How kind of you. But, no, I was alright. I’d be more worried about Robin’s arm though- oh, sorry for nearly crushing your arm, Robin.”

“Is good.”

They found their bus pretty easily and boarded it. It was pretty busy and Robin ended up standing whilst Julian and Margot managed to claim a seat, pulling their suitcases into the leg spaces. Margot shoved hers in between her legs whilst Julian stretched his legs into the aisle. God, he missed the leg space. Margot settled next to Julian, snuggling up to him on their seat, staring out the window. Julian put his arm around her to pull her even closer to him.

Robin’s big red hoodie practically drowning Margot. The sight of her wearing it sent surges of happiness through him (and pleasure, rather strong pleasure, but seeing as they were often in public, Julian could suppress that feeling until they got somewhere private). He was so happy that his wife and his QPP got on so well. He loved them so much in two very different ways. He was so glad he got to experience them both at the same time.

Also they, on occasional, joined forces in the sex department (not that Robin got any physically pleasure out it still, he mainly just found it funny (or in his own words “something to do innit”)). And damn, when Robin decided to join them, the two of them working together was so fucking hot.

Julian squeezed Margot tighter and dropped his face into her hair, smiling into it. Oh, God, it suddenly hit him. This was his _wife_! Sure, they had been married for about 5 years, but every time he remembered they were married it just thrilled him all over again.

Married. They were _married_.

Margot hummed and pressed further into him.

Julian’s smile turned into a smirk as he looked down at Margot’s legs, which were still being pushed open by the suitcase and his hand slowly started to move down, to settle and rub her thigh slightly.

“Julian.” Margot hissed. “Bus.”

“Nobody’s paying attention.” Julian murmured into her ear. He moved legs to prop up on his suitcase, hiding Margot from clear view. “And what else can I do when your legs are splayed out like this?”

Margot let out a slight laugh and Julian grinning again, trailing his fingers in slow circles in her inner thigh, her breathing starting to pick up.

Julian shifted again, shielding Margot more from view as his hands went to the waistband of her leggings, slowly pushing his fingers underneath it.

That was, until the bus stopped and people started to walk by. Margot shoved Julian’s hand away and she stared hard out of the window.

Julian snorted with laughter. “Alright, alright.” He dropped his head closer to hers. “Save that all for later then.”

“You’d better.”

After some more busing and wandering down the roads, using Google Maps to find their hotel they finally made it to their hotel and checked in.

Going up 6 flights they arrived into their room.

“This is alright, isn’t it.” Margot said, looking around.

“One of the better hotels I stay in.” Robin said, throwing himself down in the single bed under the window.

It was a fairly large room, with a big sprawling bed and a large window throwing the sun’s light throughout the room.

“I think,” Margot said. “Once we put our clothes away, we should go and check out the pool.”

“Oh yeah!” Robin said, sitting up on the bed.

“I think I’m going to take a shower.” Julian muttered. Wipe away the fear of flying, he thinks.

“Fine,” Margot sighed. “I guess you’ll miss me in my new bikini, it’ll be the first time you’ll see me wearing it, won’t it.”

Julian made a hmp sound but eventually shook his head. “No, no, I kind of need to take a shower.” He, ahem, may still be sticky from his fear-induced sweat from the plane.

“Ah well. Robin, you get to see it then.” Margot said.

“Can’t wait.”Robin rumbled.

They put away their clothes (with Margot whispering something into Robin’s ear as they did so) and Julian may have banged his head on the inside of one of the cupboard doors.

They continued working in silence before Margot sang: “Oh, Julian. Look what I packed.”

Julian’s head perked up. “Is it the strap? Please say it’s the strap.” He wheeled around to reveal that it was in fact the strap. It was dangling from Margot’s hand and Julian practically squealed in delight. “Oh God, thank you for remembering that! Can we have a go now?”

“No, Julian. I said I’m swimming.” Margot said sternly, dropping it back into her suitcase. Robin laughed his deep vibrating laugh from next to her.

“We’ll have a go later, Julian, as long as you can behave yourself.” Margot said and she closed her suitcase firmly. “Now if you don’t mind, come on, Robin. Let’s go and see the pool, leave Julian to his shower.” She took Robin’s hand before they left, swim wear in hand.

Julian sighed as they left before entering the bathroom. There he discovered there was a door besides the bath. He opened it up to find a balcony. It wasn’t too big, probably not big enough for the three of them, but it had a nice view over the city and far in the distance was Mount Vesuvius. Julian really hoped it didn’t decide to blow up whilst they were here. 

He turned back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Right, shower.

* * *

Julian showered (keeping his hair dry thank you very much) one of his Julian-Showers, which always ended up being rather long and collapsed onto the big bed. He spread his arms out and hmmed. Was this big enough for the three of them? He’ll have to try it out.

OH!

Margot’s bikini!

Julian jumped up from the bed and scrambled to put some clothes on. Then he ran out of the room, only to hurry back in before the door shut to collect the key to get back in.

Then he wandered around the hotel for a while before finally figuring out his way to the swimming pool.

He found his way to the seating area and glanced over the pool and spotted Robin floating in the deep end of the pool. He scanned the pool to look for Margot when a sudden movement back by Robin dragged Julian’s eyes back to him.

Margot had sprung out of the water, grabbing hold of Robin who was clutching his chest in fake shock (at least, Julian assumed it was fake shock, he was laughing quite a lot).

Julian lent forward as Margot let go of Robin and swam a little distance away. Come on, get out of the water, Julian really wanted to seeeeeee.

The two of them continued to splash around for a while longer. The big clock above the pool saying for about 15 minutes. It was saying it was 5pm, they must have been swimming for about an hour now, his Julian-Showers took nearly that long. Hmm, oh, they’d been awake for over 12 hours at this point.

Then she turned to face Julian.

Julian shivered as he was caught in Margot’s gaze.

She said something and Robin came splashing over to her before turning to face Julian. He seemed to be grinning. Margot lent over to whisper something into Robin’s ear and she started to swim towards the edge of the pool.

Yeeeeeah, she’s getting out the water. Julian lent even further forward as she pushed herself out of the water.

Water went riveting down her body, tracing her curves and glistening in the light. Her bikini hugged her just right and Julian sighed as he traced his eyes over her.

God, that was a very nice bikini.

Julian continued to stare as Margot stretched, arching her back and Julian let a quiet whimper escape him. God, she was so hot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Julian could see other people turning to watch her too. Good, everyone needs to know how hot his wife was.

Margot glanced back up at Julian and started to wander towards what Julian guessed was the changing room, disappearing into it. Only the other people who were going in and out the door stopped Julian from immediately running towards it.

“Hiya Julian.” Julian dragged his eyes back to the source to see Robin, now also out of the water, waving at him.

Julian waved back and Robin went skipped off in the same direction as Margot. Hmm, that really must be the changing rooms.

Julian hummed again and stretched. Well, now there was nothing else here for him. He got up and wandered back towards the lobby where he didn’t have to wait long before Robin ran over to him. His hair and beard were still wet ohhhh- God- he was wearing one of his crop tops, exposing a small sliver of his furry stomach and Julian felt a hiccup run through him at the sight.

“Swim was nice, have a good shower?” Robin asked, running a hand through his hair to push it backwards off his face

Julian managed to suppress a shiver.

Eventually Margot appeared in the lobby too. And she was wearing a shirt which slid off one shoulder, showing her collarbone and so much of her back. Hmm, she must be wearing her strapless bra.

God, his girls were both torturing him, weren’t they.

He didn’t know why. He hadn’t thrown up once on the plane.

“Did you redo your makeup?” Julian asked, dragging his eyes to her very well done face.

“No, I use waterproof.” Margot said. “I didn’t need to reapply it.” Though she had dried her hair more than Robin had.

“C’mon, let’s go explore.” Robin said, looping his arms around Julian and Margot’s and pulled them out of the hotel.

They entered into the golden glow of the setting sun and set off down the narrow, crooked streets, the buildings tall enough to block out the sun, covered in colourful graffiti. The store keepers were closing up shop and people were bustling around. Robin had to let go of the two of them in order to carry on down the street.

They eventually went through a short tunnel and came out of the narrow streets, arriving at a large square surrounded by big and intricate buildings.

“Ahh,” Margot spread her arms out as she stepped out into the sunlight, which reflected nicely off her. “That’s very nice.”

“Yes, it is.” Julian sighed, staring at her.

“Is anyone else starving?” Robin asked, his hair was already drying. He stretching his arms above his head and his crop top lifted up, exposing even more of his tummy, which Julian then started to stare at next.

“I am, rather.” Margot said. “Let’s go and find somewhere to eat.”

They continued through the square and slipped back into a narrow street before stopping in front of a neat looking cafe.

“This looks alright.” Margot said, looking at the menu. “It’s got everything you boys like.”

“That sounds good.” Julian said.

“Yeah, good with me.” Robin said, nodding.

They entered the cafe and the waitress popped up to them.

“Ciao, Inglese o Italiano?” They asked.

“Ciao, English please.” Margot said.

“Okay, three, yes? Please, follow me.” The waitress said, smiling.

They led them to a table besides a window and handed them menus before disappearing to other patrons.

“What shall we do tomorrow?” Julian asked. “I know you two were plotting for a while.”

“We’ll go and find the train station, we’ve already booked the tickets to go to Pompeii, so it’ll be less of a rush on the day.” Margot said, with Robin nodding alongside her.

“Ahh, nice, some exploring,” Julian said, grinning. “Well, exploring and one other thing.”

Robin snorted. “You always wanna do that other thing. Coulda done that at home.”

“Now, now, Robin.” Margot said, a faint smile on her face. “Doing it after a plane flight might make it better for him.”

“Adrenaline might make him last longer too.” Robin muttered and Margot actually burst into laughter whilst Julian gawped.

“How- how-how dare you, I- I can last however long I like.” Julian cried whilst the other two laughed even harder.

They eventually calmed down and managed to order, each deciding on getting a different fruity wine (which they all tried, they were all pretty nice).

When their food arrived they fell into silence as they ate their rather delicious food. Which ended up having a side order of more alcohol.

This ended up leaving Robin giggling into his gelato as he tried to shove the ice cream into his mouth. He missed the first time but after the second attempt, Robin’s tongue came out to lick the rest of the ice cream away, so that was nice to watch.

Julian wasn’t even sure what Robin was laughing at, but he liked it.

“I just don’t get how you can get drunk this quickly.” Margot said. “You’ve only had like, two glasses.”

Robin shrugged. “I dunno, not drunk. Tipsy.”

“How do you get tipsy that quick then?” Julian asked. Though Robin’s ‘tipsy’ was usually a little bit more than it was for most people.

Robin laughed and shrugged again, reaching over to pat Julian’s face. “You’re very cute.” He said to which Julian’s face turned crimson in a blush. He looked over to Margot who was watching them with a gentle look on her face.

Eventually, after spending a couple of hours there, they decided to head back to the hotel. They did have a long day after all.

Julian and Margot ended up standing either side of Robin to make sure he didn’t end up wandering off and go crashing into a wall.

They made it back to their hotel without much incident apart from one. They took the wrong turn, going down an actual alleyway instead of street, coming out onto a wide boulevard.

“We didn’t pass this, did we?” Julian asked.

“Nope.” Margot said, getting out her phone. “Okay, I think it’s this way, come on, boys.”

Margot led them back to the hotel and back to their room (Julian did in fact, try to open the wrong hotel door before Margot dragged him away).

“Hey, come look at this.” Julian said once they arrived back in their room. He opened the door to the bathroom and motioned for them to follow him.

Margot sighed but followed him into the bathroom. Robin blinked for a few moments before following them too.

“Here.” Julian said, opening the door by the bath to reveal the balcony.

“Oh.” Margot stepped onto the balcony, holding onto the barrier as she looked out over the city. “Now that’s a view.”

“It is!” Robin said. “Look, volcano!”

“I can’t believe you’re making us climb that, Robin.” Margot said.

“It’ll be fun.” Robin chirped.

Deciding to ignore that comment of strenuous unfun physical exercise, Julian gazed at Margot, her shirt slipping even further. Julian bit his lip and reached out, lightly brushing her shoulder blades with his fingers. She sighed and slumped back into Julian’s touch. Julian grinned and stepped closer and reached out his other hand to dance his fingers across the small of Robin’s back, tracing his scars.

Robin flinched but quickly settled down, humming quietly.

They continued to look over the city as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Robin shivered. “It’s cold.”

“Yes, it is a bit.” Margot said, stepping off the balcony and ducking under Julian’s arm to leave the bathroom. “Close the door.” She said over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Robin backed up, pushing Julian back into the bathroom as he shut the door.

“Gonna get shower,” Robin said before promptly pushing Julian even more until he was out of the bathroom.

Julian turned back to the bedroom to see Margot sat on a stool at the dark, carved, wooden desk, taking her makeup off and doing her skincare in front of a big mirror. Julian decided to wait until she was finished before bothering her, instead deciding to mess around with the lamps and the curtains.

“Either close the curtains or stop playing with them.”

Ah, he still bothered her. Whoops.

He closed the curtains as Margot finished and started to pack away her stuff.

Julian purred as he crept over to Margot. “You always look glorious with or without makeup.” He said.

“You could do with wearing some.” Margot said, barely glancing at him in the mirror.

Julian gasped and was about to say something clever about then looking too perfect when Margot spoke first.

“Oh, no, wait. I don’t dare think how long you’d spend in the bathroom then.”

“I don’t spend too much time in- in- in… no… you’re right.” He dropped his head before lowering himself to the floor, leaving butterfly kissing on Margot’s exposed back. “Come on, destroy me,” he murmured into her ear. “Or would you like me to wreck you instead?”

“I,” Margot breathed, turning slightly to look at Julian out of the corner of her eye. “Am going to get a shower.”

Julian groaned and threw himself back, collapsing onto the floor.

“Do grow up, Julian.” Margot said. “It’s just a shower.”

“I know, but showers are long.”

“YOU’RE showers are long.” Margot said. “Mine aren’t.” Then her eyes glanced at the bathroom. “And Robin’s are even shorter.”

At her words the bathroom door opened and Robin wandered out, wearing just a towel.

Margot stood up and disappeared into the bathroom as Robin rummaged through his suitcase to pull out his pyjama shorts and dropping his towel. Julian’s eyes went wide and he purred at the sight as Robin put his shorts on.

Robin glanced back at Julian, who smiled at him and wiggled his fingers.

Robin laughed and threw his towel at Julian. He then dropped back onto the bed under the window and picked up his headphones from the bedside cabinet from where he put it earlier.

Julian hooked the towel on a hook by the bathroom door and threw himself onto the bed.

Robin seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone, Julian wasn’t sure if it was a YouTube video or Duolingo lesson, so Julian pulled out his phone to see it was nearing 10pm and-

Oh, Cap had sent him a message.

Julian opened it up to see a text message saying ‘ _One week._ ’ followed by a single image:

Julian burst into laughter for several moments before his laughter suddenly faded.

Ah.

Cap probably will.

‘ _i did tell u i had more_ ’

‘ _I THOUGHT YOU MEAN ABOUT 5!_ ’ Cap immediately text back. ‘ _NOT FIFTY!_ ’

‘ _its only 40 mroe_ ’ Julian text.

‘ _Piss off! It took me nearly an hour to do them all._ ’

Julian snorted. ‘ _did u fuck my plants cap ??_ ’

‘ _I will murder you. I’ll keep watering them, but I will kill you._ ’

‘ _no u wont_ ’

Cap just sent back a knife emoji and Julian laughed again.

‘ _How was your flight?_ ’ Cap then asked.

‘ _horrible as all flights r margot went to first class and robin fell asleep they both left me_ ’

‘ _Good for them._ ’ Cap text. Then he sent another text. ‘ _I’m going home now and I’m taking your milk, it’ll go out of date in a couple of days anyway._ ’

‘ _just dont take my plants_ ’

‘ _Why would I even want to?_ ’

Julian snorted again and turned to Instagram whilst he was waiting for Margot to leave the bathroom. Then all he’d had to do is his night hair care and then they could really get it on.

Soon Margot left the bathroom and Julian was hoping she’d do the same as Robin and come out with a towel but unfortunately she came out wearing her pyjamas. It was her sexy, incredibly short pyjamas but still.

Julian hopped into the bathroom (taking Robin’s towel back in with him) as he heard Margot start up the hairdryer.

Now Julian wasn’t in the bathroom _that_ long, but by the time he finished in there and his hair was now free of product, instead, being soft with a slight hint of curliness coming back, the hairdryer had stopped running and there wasn’t much sounds coming from the bedroom.

He opened the door and there was a soft glow coming from one lamp being lit.

Ohohoh, mood lighting, huh?

He grinned and took a step forward before he noticed that, no, not mood lighting.

Margot was curled up under the duvet, whilst Robin was doing the same on the single bed by the window.

Julian whined.

“I’m tired, Julian.” Margot said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Please,” Julian whimpered. “You two have been teasing me all afternoon. I’ve had a boner since like 3.”

“Hmm, sounds like a ‘you problem’.” Margot muttered sleepily, burying her face further into the pillow.

“Definitely ‘you-problem’.” Robin agreed.

Julian hmpfed but sighed. “Okay, but tomorrow. Oh, tomorrow, Margot- and Robin, if you want to join in.”

“I think about it.” Robin yawned, shifting to bury himself further under his duvet. “Turn light off.”

“Yes, turn the light off.” Margot said.

Julian quickly got changed into his own pyjamas and turned the light off. He then walked into the bed and hissed as he felt his way into bed.

“Good night, boys.” Margot said as Julian pulled her closer to him.

“Nighty-night.” Robin muttered.

“Hmm, yeah, night.” Julian said. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Margot’s soft, soft hair.

Actually, now that he’s here in bed, he was very very tired indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot happens,,,,,,,, some sexy times happen, from there who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is explicit now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

There… was a….. crunching sound???

Why was there crunching sounds?

Margot moaned and forced her eyes open, the sun punching through their curtains and glaring at her with it’s angry morning attacks.

“Morning.” Came Robin’s voice, far too loud for just waking up.

Margot blinked and frowned as she tried to focus on him.

He was standing by their bed, wearing his dazzling space-themed Hawai’i style sleeveless shirt which was half-open. And he was… eating… a cereal bar.

Where did he get a cereal bar from?

“You two nearly missing breakfast.” He said through his mouthful of cereal bars. “Only lasts till 10:30, you know.”

“Wha…?”

“Is 10 now.”

“10? I? Robin, why didn’t you wake us?” Margot blinked rapidly again as she pushed herself from Julian’s grip and got out of bed.

“Don’t like being woken up.” Robin said simply.

Hmm. That was true.

“But I would like to have a coffee too.” Margot muttered, quickly changing out of her pyjamas and pulling on her clothes from yesterday. The closest thing she had to hand. She could get into other clothes later, at least this way she could pop into the bathroom before rushing down.

“Shall we wake him up?” Robin asked, continued to crunch his bar.

Margot shrugged. “You can, I’m going to get something to eat.”

She hurried in the bathroom and as she started to leave the room, Robin was attempting to shake Julian awake without much luck.

Julian just moaned and tried to push him away.

“Good luck.” Margot told Robin as she left, leaving Julian to rebury his way into the duvet.

Fortunately she and Robin had found the dining area yesterday so it wasn’t long before she was there, putting together a coffee and buttering her toast.

It was as she was eating some fruit did Julian come stumbling in, wearing fresh clothes, being led by the hand by Robin.

“He didn’t wake us.” Julian moaned, sinking into a seat.

“Don’t like being woke up.” Robin said, ruffling his very curly hair before leaning forward to butt his forehead softly against Julian’s.

“Yeah, yeah. Next time wake us up in time for breakfast please.” Julian grumbled, but accepted the headbutt kiss.

They ate their breakfast and picked up a cereal bar from the buffet table on their way out (so that’s where Robin got his from) and returned to their room again.

Julian immediately slumped back onto bed and buried his face into the pillow. Robin sat by his head, raking his fingers through Julian’s hair.

“Do we really have to wait for you to do your hair, Julian?” Margot asked as she half stepped back into the bathroom.

“Yes.” Came Julian’s muffled voice from the pillow.

“Fine.” Margot sighed. “But do try and hurry up.”

“I do not determine the speed of hair styling. It’s up to the hair itself.”

“Well then, hair. Please co-operative with my stupid husband. I’d quite like to get out and about now that I’m woken up.”

There was a pause from Julian before he muttered. “The hair said it’ll try.”

Margot nodded (despite Julian being unable to see it) and set about getting ready for the day, brushing her teeth and returning to the bedroom, where she pulled off her clothes to change into fresh ones. Julian was still face first in the pillow and did not see. Robin did see, but as always, he didn’t care. It was then as Margot was sat doing her makeup did she see from the mirror, Julian arose again.

“Oh, God. Robin, that shirt is so bright. Take it off. Put something duller on.” He groaned.

“What’s wrong with vast, cold expansion of space? It is dark shirt!”

“They’ve somehow made space obnoxiously bright.” Julian grumbled. Robin patted him on the cheek and pushed him slightly.

Getting the hint, Julian got off of bed and staggered into the bathroom, for the looks of it, attempting to slam the door behind him, and failing miserably.

Robin sighed and threw himself, face-up, onto the bed, dangling his head off the side of it to watch Margot upside down, his mouth open somewhat.

Margot allowed the single thought of what prime position Robin’s mouth was in to do a fun thing, especially with Julian… or the strap, to run through her head before she shook it away.

“We don’t have to wait for you to put any makeup on, do we?” She asked.

Robin shook his head. “Don’t fancy it today.”

Margot nodded. “Fair.” And returned to doing hers.

Eventually Julian came out of the bathroom, hair now tamed, his teeth glinting as he beamed at them.

“See, I didn’t take too long did I?”

“About 20 minutes faster than normally do.” Robin muttered, checking his watch. He had managed to pull out his battered baseball cap from the bottom of his suitcase and was currently fidgeting with it’s brim.

“20 minutes, that’s a win!”

“And now, can we please head outside,” Margot said, rattling the door handle. “We didn’t come all this way to sightsee in the hotel room, did we.”

“Oh,” Julian grinned, slinking towards her. “But there are some wonderful sights to see in the hotel room.”

“Hmm, well, if you behave, you might even be lucky enough to see some.” Margot purred.

The three managed to leave the room and were out of the hotel, into the bright sun soon enough.

“It sure is bright.” Julian said, covering his eyes with his hand.

“It sure is.” Margot said, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes. Julian started whining as soon as he saw them.

“I didn’t bring mine! I have to go and buy some!”

“Alright, alright, we’ll get some.” Robin laughed, grabbing hold of Julian’s hand. “Come on, let’s go explore.”

* * *

They were walking down a street when Julian started to raise his hands to cover his eyes from the glaring sun again.

“It’s too damn bright.” He grumbled.

“Well, you didn’t want any of the hats from the shop we were just in, what do you expect.” Margot said.

“They were all ugly.” Julian complained.

“Then you have nothing to complain about.” Margot snapped.

“And the sunglasses, they didn’t fit.” Julian said.“They did.” Robin grunted.

“They didn’t, they cut into my ears!”

“Every single one of them?”

“Yes! Each and everyone of them. We have to find somewhere else.”

Margot groaned and Robin crossed his arms and huffed. “If you get headache, it’s your own fault then.”

“I won’t get a headache, I’ll find a hat well before that.”

Both Margot and Robin hummed. They glanced at each other. Sure he would.

They continued through the streets, turning into narrow alleys which successfully blocked the sun enough for Julian to quit complaining so much. Although Robin would admit, even with his baseball cap on, it was still rather bright.

Thankfully Julian wasn’t complaining about temperature, which, despite the bright sun, was not very warm. As they turned out of the sunlight Robin pulled his jacket further around him, burying himself into the leather.

They eventually came out into a wide open plaza, the buildings towering over them.

“Come on, Robin.” Julian said, reaching over and attempting to grab hold of the brim of Robin’s baseball cap. “Let me just-”

“No,” Robin said. “You had chance to buy one, don’t go stealing mine, it’s bright out.”

“Please-” Julian tried to cry but Margot cut him off.

“I said you have nothing to complain about, you didn’t want the ones at the shop.” She shook her head. “We’ll go to another shop for you.”

Julian moaned but nodded. “Alright, I guess I’ll be less picky next time.”

“Yeah, be way less picky.” Robin grunted. Then he smiled and looped his arm around Julian’s. “Come on, we can find something.”

Margot looped her arm around Julian’s other arm and the three of them wandered down the plaza, gazing up at the big statue dominating the square.

“Who’s that you reckon?” Robin asked.

“Some fancy rich dick I reckon.” Julian said.

“That looks like nothing like you.” Margot muttered.

Julian gasped, his arm unlooping from Margot’s arm and grasping his chest. “I can’t believe it! I’m rich?!”

“We’re rich,” Margot said, gesturing between herself and Robin. “Not you. You’re just a dick.”

“Oh, so does that make you two my…” Julian paused for a second as he thought. Then he grinned. “You two are my sugarmamas?”

“Ah!” Margot sprung away and pointed a well-manicured finger at Julian. “Don’t ever say that again.”

Robin grunted. “What is-” then he paused as it suddenly clicked over for him. “Yeeeeah.” He said, unlooping his arm from Julian’s. “Ain’t your sugar, are we.”

“But am I not your sugarbaby?” Julian patted himself on the chest, his eyes wide.

“Oh, you’re a child, alright.” Margot shook her head and turned to stare at the wall. “Hey, that looks cool.” She said, walking away from the two.

“Hey, Margot?” Julian called after her but she ignored him in favour of looking at something on the wall.

Robin chuckled and tapped Julian on the shoulder, grinning slightly. He then went on his tippy-toes to speak softly into Julian’s ear.

“We ain’t your sugar, but, as Margot says, if you behave, we might still be other part tonight.”

Julian made a sharp intake and then a smirk slid onto his face. “Oh, is that so? Well, _Daddy_ , do tell me more on what heinous, passionate things you intend to do to my body.”

Robin took a step back and erred, waving his hand to and fro. “Nah.”

“Ah, right, okay.” Julian nodded and turning his smirk into a gentle smile. “When you’re feeling like it, I’d love to know.”

“Hey, boys. Come look at this!” Margot’s voice cut across the air.

Robin hummed and wandered over to her, Julian trailing after him.

Margot was looking at a poster plastered onto the stone wall. It seemed to be showcasing a play with a lady wearing a large flowing dress.

“That looks pretty good. I wonder what it’s for.” Margot said.

“I dunno.” Robin muttered. “Could Google Translate.”

“I bet it’s an opera.” Julian said.

“Aha!” Came a sudden voice from behind them.

The three wheeled around to see a person stood behind them, wearing a big and rather fake looking dress. Wait- it looks like the one in the poster.

The person beamed and started to talk frantically at them. The only issue was it was in Italian.

“Err, w-we can’t speak- can’t speak I-Italian.” Julian babbled.

“Oho! Americans! Come, come. You like the poster? That’s good, come on.” The person said, beaming and motioning for them to follow them.

“Oh yeah, let’s just follow some random person to some sketchy place in a foreign country.” Julian laughed. “Though we’re not Americans.” He tried to shout at the person in the dress, but they didn’t seem to hear him.

“Yeah, let’s.” Margot said. Robin nodded and Margot slid her arm around Robin’s and they followed the person in the dress.

“Hey, wait for me. Guys.” Julian cried, following after them.

The person led them to a stall, which was filled with more posters for the play. One person was behind the stall and suddenly perked up, beaming as they approached. They had a quick conversation with the person in the dress, who left after, before turning back to the three of them, beaming again.

“Ah, you’re interested in our opera?!” The person behind the stall said. “We’re putting it on at our community centre here. We’re very excited to hear you’re interested.”

“Oh, it’s an amature play.” Julian grumbled quietly.

“Opera.” Margot corrected before picking her voice up, lying effortlessly. “Yes, but I’m afraid we don’t have much time here. So we might not be able to make it to a showing.”

“Oh, we have a lot of showings coming later this week. Our next slot is on Friday evening.”

“Friday is last night here.” Robin said. He was looking at the poster but he could feel Julian and Margot’s angry glare on him as he gave away their schedel.

“Friday!” The person behind the stall cheered. “We have a showing at 7pm on Friday. It lasts for two hours.”

“So it’ll end at 9pm?” Margot mused. “Oh, I’m sorry, our plane home leaves at 6am on Saturday, so we really need to be asleep by 9pm on Friday.”

“It’s what?” Julian cried. “I thought our plane home was at 9pm on Saturday. Did I get those times wrong? We get home like, Sunday morning, why’s it taking us that long?”

“Julian, shut it.” Margot hissed.

Robin raised his eyes from the poster to see Margot scowling at Julian.

“Errr, so, when do you leave? You might need to check that out, don’t want you turning up at the airport at the wrong time.” The person behind the stall said.

“I’m pretty sure it’s at 9pm.” Julian said, nodding.

“Yeah, it is.” Robin said, having Margot’s scowl turn towards him.

The person behind the stall clapped their hands. “Oh, excellent, so you can make it to the showing.”

“... Yes… I guess we can.” Margot grumbled.

“Can we buy those little binoculars?” Julian asked and the person nodded enthusiastically.

“So can I get you three tickets?” The person asked.

“Yeap, get us down.” Julian said.

The person rung them up and they paid for their tickets (or rather, Robin did, Margot was busy staring burning holes into the two of them to pay).

“You just come through this door and we’ll have signs pointing the way.” The person behind the stall said, clapping their hands together. “You’re going to love it, we all work very hard on it.”

“Hgn, I bet.” Margot grumbled. “Okay, we’ll be there. _Come on_ , boys.” She grabbed them both by the elbow and practically dragged them out back into the sunlight.

“Ah, stupid sunlight.” Julian winced and covered his eyes with his spare hand.

“I’m counting that as misbehaving, Julian.” Margot said.

“What, why?” Julian blinked. “You were the one who was interested in it in the first place.”

“Yes, but I didn’t want to actually go.”

“Eh, we gave money for their community project, don’t have to go.” Robin said, shrugging. “Not like we’ll run into them again after, right.”

“No, we’re going to go.” Margot said. “You two bought the tickets, so you’re going to sit through an amature opera for two hours.”

“Uh- oh- er- tha- that doesn’t actually sound as fun now you s-say it.”

“Well, tough. Because you’re going!”

They continued to walk through the plaza, the two of them eventually re-looping their arms around Julian’s.

“Shall we find train station now?” Robin asked and Margot and Julian nodded. Julian was now squinting through the sunlight.

With his free hand Robin took out his phone and scrolled through Google Maps to find where the train station was. “Okay,” he said once the GPS finally decided to pinpoint where they were. “This way.” He tugged on Julian’s arm gently and started to lead them out the plaza and back through the narrow alleyways.

They came out onto another wide boulevard and Robin pointed down the street. “Gotta go that was for 10 minutes or so and should be at train station.”

“Lead on, oh wise navigator.”

They carried on, swiftly arrived at, judging by the modern architecture, the train station.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it.” Margot said.

Robin shook his head. “Looks like can get onto that road easy from hotel. So not difficult to find from there either.”

“We’re not really going to climb Mount Vesuvius, are we?” Julian asked. Was he trembling?

“It’s just hike.” Robin muttered.

“You take a hike.”

They wandered around the train station for a bit longer before declaring it boring and like every single other train station there was.

“Let’s go get lunch, now.” Julian had said, and that was the best thing he’d said all day so far.

They agreed and turned back down the narrow street, twisting and turning before stumbling across a little cafe with tables and chairs out in the sun and a seemingly endless list of sandwiches.

They took a seat and Julian grumbled as he covered his eyes again.

“I mean, there’s shop over there, if you wanna-”

“No, not there. It doesn’t look like it’ll have good hats.” 

“And how could you possibly know that?” Margot sighed.

“You’ve just know these things, you know.” Julian said. “Either you’ve got it, or you don’t. So sorry, Margot, I don’t think you’ve got it.”

As Margot gasped, Robin laughed and went to order their sandwiches. Fortunately, he knew what they’d want so he didn’t have to interrupt their bickering.

Hmm, he thinks he’ll have the chicken.

* * *

Their sandwiches came and went and they were on coffees now. Julian was rambling about something about work, Margot didn’t know, she was just nodding along as noises came out of Julian’s mouth. God, he was so hot.

But then she decided that she couldn’t be bothered to nod along to the sounds coming from his mouth. So she was going to shut him up. She and Julian were in between a wall and the table, so the chances of anyone seeing was remote. And anyway, Robin was rather preoccupied with taking selfies, so Julian was rambling at nothing.

Margot swivelled her chair and raised her leg, planting her foot in between Julian’s legs, her skirt sliding down her legs slightly.

The noises from Julian suddenly stopped and his breathing hitched, his eyes completely glued to her legs.

Margot smirked and stretched her other leg out underneath the table, it was much more comfier there anyway. She dropped her hand from the table to rest on her now-bare thigh as her skirt slid up further.

Julian tore his eyes away and downed the rest of his coffee. “Hey Margot,” he said, standing up. “Why don’t we go look in a store for a hat whilst Robin finished his drink.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Margot removed her foot and stood up, brushing down her skirt.

Robin gave them a thumbs up, engrossed in his phone and Julian grabbed hold of Margot’s arm and hurried down the streets, darting through the crowds before he found a small, deserted alleyway far away from any streets.

“Ugh, now why have you brought me to this wretched alleyway?” Margot would smirk again but there were bins there.

“Ah, it’s not wretched when you’re here.” Julian was smirking.

He lent forward and kissed Margot , wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

The two pulled away eventually and Julian panted, resting his head on top of Margot. “You’re so pretty, Margot.” He murmured. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” His hands started to move down Margot’s body, kissing her repeatedly in short and quick pecks. Then he started to drop down, kissing her neck and nuzzled her torso until he was practically on his knees, rubbing his hands on Margot’s thighs.

“Now, Julian, what are you doing?” Margot asked, grinning and reaching down to gently scratch the side of Julian’s head.

“Hmm,” Julian purred. “I’m still hungry it seems. I just want to eat out some more.”

Margot gasped, grinning again, splaying her hands on thighs, just above Julian’s hands, hitching her skirt up again. “Here? In this alleyway? Julian!”

Julian smirked and kissed her thighs.

“Hmm, I might have to classify this as misbehaving, you know.” Margot said. “Taking me away to a back alley, leaving Robin, that seems rather naughty, wouldn’t you say?”

“... But it is so worth it.”

Margot let out a bark of laughter but then had the misfortune of lifting her eyes away from Julian.

“Ahhk! There’s a rat!” She shrieked as the rat stared at her with its beady little eyes. She wriggled away from Julian and jumped away from the alley. Julian blinked and turned to face the rat. Margot heard him yelp and he scrambled to his feet and rushed to Margot’s side.

“Aw great, now I add cockblocked by a rat onto the list for this holiday.” Julian cried, grabbing onto Margot’s arm.

The rat scuttled off further down the alley but there was the sounds of voices coming somewhere towards them and Julian sighed.

“Never mind then.” He said. “We can do something later, can’t we.” When Margot hummed and wandered back towards the street she heard Julian repeat almost desperately, “can’t we?”

She didn’t answer but Julian reappeared by her side, taking hold of her hand.

They managed to find their way back to the street they had left Robin on. They found him quickly but- er- he was surrounded by a small group of very excitable people (what were they, 20 years old or so?) who all seemed to be chatting to him. Robin had a nervous smile on his face, his hands raised up to block them from coming any closer to him. Some of them had what Margot could only describe as a hungry look on their faces as their eyes ran Robin up and down.

“Er, what’s going on?” Margot asked.

“I have absolutely no idea.”

They watched what was going on for a moment longer, managing to hear something which was being said.

“Is that Spanish?” Julian asked.

Margot nodded. “I think so.”

Robin seemed to laugh weakly and attempted to stumble through a conversation with rather limited Spanish. He tensed up, extending his arms further forward to stop one of them from trying to jump closer to him, a large beam on their face.

“Go and rescue him, Julian. It’s probably your fault he’s in that.” Margot said.

Julian started to splutter, but then he caught how uncomfortable Robin looked and disappeared from Margot’s side, weaving in between the group until he clamped a hand on Robin’s shoulder. He said something and pulled Robin flush against him before pulling out of the group and back to Margot. Robin grinned nervously and waved at the group, who looked rather put-out at the loss of Robin, before waving back and shuffling off down the street.

“What was that?” Margot asked.

“They asking something in Spanish, I answered then they- er, started talking to me.” Robin said. “I don’t know what they were talking about. My Spanish… isn’t good to talk to them properly. Think they were wanting me to hang out with them.”

“They were probably flirting with you.” Margot muttered.

“Hmm,” Robin frowned then his eyes went wide. “Think they were asking me to come to hotel with them?”

“Definitely flirting with you.” Margot said.

“Ugh, I kept saying ‘sí’ to them.” Robin groaned, dropping his head onto Julian’s shoulder.

“Well why don’t you come back to our hotel room instead.” Julian laughed, going even harder when Robin blew a raspberry and pushed his hand into Julian’s face. Margot rolled her eyes as the pair rambled on together.

Eventually Julian stopped laughing and sighed. “You guys are going to shout at me, but please don’t because it’ll only make it worse, but I have a headache.”

Margot hummed and scowled. “I did tell you to buy a hat.”

“Fine.” Robin pulled his hat off and thrust it into Julian’s chest. “I’ll buy one for me then.”

Julian beamed and jammed the hat on his head. “And get me some painkillers?”

“Yes, and get some painkillers.” Robin sighed.

* * *

In the end, Robin ended up with a rather neat looking stetson and Julian got his painkillers. Huh, one capsule had twice the dosage of one back in the UK. (“Just take one, Julian.” Margot had told him when he was preparing to rip a second one out of the packaging).

They ended up roaming the streets for the rest of the afternoon, weaving in and out of shops and stopping to point out fancy buildings.

The time slid away from them and the sun was setting before they even knew it.

“I don’t know if I really fancy eating out at a restaurant just now.” Margot said and Julian nodded.

“Yeah, cafe’d out a little bit.”

“Can get takeaway and go back to hotel?” Robin suggested.

They nodded and Julian took one step forward before grinding to a halt.

“How do we… get back to the hotel?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, Mr Navigator?” Margot said, turning to Robin.

Robin snapped his fingers and pulled out his phone. “This way.” He said, leading them off down the street.

The eventually arrived on a street Julian recognised as nearby to the hotel and they had emerged right next to a takeaway too. They bought some and carried back to the hotel.

“Who wants to sneak it in?” Julian asked.

“They’re not going to stop us from taking food in.” Margot said, but still Robin shoved the bag into Julian’s hands.

“Hey-” Julian cried but they went ignored as Margot and Robin entered the hotel.

Julian edged into the hotel and glanced around the lobby. Seeing that the coast was clear he rushed after his partners and darted into the lift, shoving the food behind his back just in case someone else got on.

Nobody did and they arrived back at the hotel room safely.

Julian plopped the bag of food down and stretched.

“We’re not planning on going back out again are we?” He asked.

“I’ll pass if you do.” Robin muttered, pulling out their takeaway from the bag.

“Hmm, go out?” Margot said. “But Julian, if we go out again, we won’t be able to do any of the fun things I’ve got planned for this evening.”

“Oh, what fun things?” Julian asked, a smile creeping on his face.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Margot smirked and jerked her head towards Robin, who was dispensing the food, his tongue stuck out as he concentrated. “Now eat your food, if it goes cold and you waste it, I’ll call that misbehaving too.”

Julian and Margot clambered onto the bed, settling next to Robin whilst he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels before settling on what seemed to be a soap drama and turning the volume down to a gentle hum in the background.

The three ate and chatted quietly. Regrettably they had forgotten to buy any booze, but ah well, nice refreshing juice would have….. The juice would have to…… have to do…. Why didn’t they buy any booze?

They finished their food and Julian stretched again.

“Right, I’m going to get this stuff out my hair.” He said, though neither Margot or Robin seemed to pay him any attention, instead chatting with themselves.

Julian managed to get the products out of his hair fairly swiftly and returned to the bedroom, only to see Margot on the bed.

“Where’s Robin?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

“He’s gone to look outside.” Margot said.

“Huh?” But the door opened and Robin came back into the room.

“They’re gone. Nobody next door either.” He said.

“Huh?”

“Next door’s gone out.” Robin explained. “And other side is empty I think.”

“Though you can’t go screaming your head off.” Margot said, standing up and reaching up to kiss Juian and rubbed her hands on his arms.

Julian hiccuped and grinned.

“That might be difficult.” He said.

Margot hummed. “I know it is for you.” She kissed him again and disappeared into the bathroom.

Julian bounced up and down, turning to beam at Robin. “Nice to see you’ve picked which hotel room to come back to.”

“It my favourite room.” Robin said. He cleared the bed of the empty food boxes and shoved them in the bin.

The bathroom door opened and Margot was stood there, in her very delicious matching bra and panties. Julian sat up straighter as Margot moved closer, running a hand down her side. Julian’s eyes following it. She turned her head slightly to face Robin.

“Are you staying or going?” She asked him.

Robin shrugged. “I hang out if you don’t mind.”

“I never mind.” Julian chirped, his eyes going wide as he quickly looked between his two partners.

“Of course you can stay.” Margot said. “But can you do something for me?”

“Yeah?”

Margot smirked and reached up to brush her hair out of her face. A glint of something in her eyes. “Restrain Julian.”

Almost immediately Julian felt Robin’s hands grab hold of his wrists, bring them together behind his back in a soft yet firm grip. Robin had also taken advantage of Julian’s upright sitting position by getting behind him, leaving Julian with no choice but to lean back into Robin’s chest. Whilst Julian might be shirtless, Robin definitely was not, and the friction of the rough fabric of Robin’s clothes rubbing against Julian’s bare skin may have caused Julian’s heart rate to pick up even more.

Margot slinked onto the bed and reached over to Julian, pushing his knees apart to settle down in between his legs.

“Now,” Margot said, not letting go of Julian’s knees, keeping the pressure on them to keep them apart. “What did I say yesterday? We’ll have a go with the strap if you can behave yourself. Was that it?”

“Think so.” Robin said, his voice rumbling through Julian’s back.

“Thank you, Robin.” Margot looked at Julian and frowned. “But I don’t think you behaved yourself today. I mean, dragging me off down an alley so you could try and eat me out, leaving poor Robin to fend for himself when everyone thought he could understand them, that is not very nice behaviour.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to misbehave. Please, I won’t do it again.” Julian whined.

Margot’s hands left Julian’s knees and very lightly scraped the back of her fingernails up Julian’s side. She circled Julian’s nipples a couple of times before pinching them enough to cause Julian to yelp. Smirking, she continued up to Julian’s neck.

Julian let out a whimper and tilted his head as Margot wrapped her hands around Julian’s neck and ever so slightly squeezed.

“I don’t think that apology is enough.” Margot breathed. “I think you have to be punished.”

Julian panted and nodded. At the movement, Margot’s hands left his throat and delved into his hair, gripping tight and pulling.

Julian moaned, closing his eyes and suddenly felt a hot mouth on his exposed neck. A mouth which carried a soft beard and sharp teeth.

Robin was kissing his neck, allowing his teeth to occasionally scrap against the sensitive skin.

Julian blinked his eyes open and the world swam in front of him for a second before it cleared on Margot. Her grip on his hair tightening and she lent forward to kiss Julian, her tongue entering his open, gasping mouth with ease.

God, he was so hard already.

Why did he go commando? The roughness of his tight jeans pressing on him was starting to hurt. The fabric rubbing harsh against him.

Margot sighed into Julian’s mouth before pulling back. Julian whined at her disappearance. He could faintly hear her whisper something to Robin and then he felt Robin nod in response.

“Yes, you have to be punished.” Margot said, nodding to herself. “Robin.” She turned to look at Robin again. Robin lifted his head Julian’s neck and Julian whined again at the loss of the sensation.

“Take off your belt.” Margot said, leaning forward to take hold of Julian’s arms to keep them in place. At her words, Robin let go of Julian.

Julian groaned as he heard the clinking of Robin’s belt come undone. Then he may have squeaked as Robin wrapped the belt around his hands, securing them tight behind his back. Whenever Robin was with them, light bondage and _very_ light dom/sub play was the most extreme they went. They had tried going further, asking Robin to dom but that had ended with Robin becoming flustered and embarrassed, breaking out into bouts of hysterical laughter. When they’d tried to dom him, he ended up getting angry. Needless to say they stopped _very_ quickly. He did wholeheartedly apologise, but they all decided it was probably for the best they never try that again.

Robin slipped out from behind Julian’s back and settled himself next to Margot, both staring at him as he gasped and moaned.

“I think we’ll keep his jeans on.” Margot said, leaning against Robin. “You do know how he complains about them when he’s like this.”

“Yeah, is good idea.” Robin chuckled.

“Please please please please please-” Julian repeated, shuffling onto his knees. Come on, can’t they take his jeans off at least?

“Please what, Julian?”

“Oh, I know.” Robin exclaimed. He moved around Margot and pushed her down to lie on the bed next to Julian. Another moan escaped Julian as Robin hovered above Margot, his hand planted right next to her head, the grin on both of their faces. Julian knew exactly what was going to happen.

Robin dropped his head onto Margot’s forehead. Julian whined again. God, he loved them so much. Look at them, they got on so well.

Robin lifted his head and slowly pushed off, sending himself down her body, coming to a halt right between her legs. Margot shuffled to sit up slightly and spread her legs further. Her breath had picked up.

Julian moved forward but Margot shot him a look.

“You’re staying right there. I don’t want to see you come any close.” Margot ordered. “And I swear to god, if you cum I won’t touch you for the rest of the week.”

Julian nodded, his legs now trembling, his jeans now biting into him and if it were possible, he got even more harder.

Robin chuckled and reached his hands up, slowly caressing Margot’s stomach. He let his head rest against the inside of Margot’s thigh as he continued to stroke Margot, making his way ever so slightly down her side and onto her hips. He rubbed circles into them and Margot sighed. She lifted her hips up and Robin hooked onto her panties and began to pull them down her legs.

Robin grinned as he threw them aside, the same look on his face that usually took residence there whenever he was intimate with them. It wasn’t horniness or arousal. It was sheer entertainment.

Julian whimpered. “Please, please, don’t leave me like this. Please, please, please, I want to play too.”

Margot looked at him, her eyes gazing at him through her fluttering eyelashes. “No. I said no. You’re going to have to sit there and think about what you did.” She threw her head back. “Go on then, Robin.”

Robin nodded and kissed the inside of Margot’s thigh. He moved up, leaving a trail of kisses there, switching from thigh to thigh.

Margot hummed as Robin continued to kiss and stroke her thighs, his tongue occasionally coming out to lick her soft skin. His hands were moving from her thighs to her stomach, continuing to rub in circular motions, before they started to come back down to her thighs.

Julian’s breath hitched as Margot started to roll her hips pushing Robin’s face deeper in between her legs.

Robin laughed. “Alright, alright.”

He shuffled into a more comfortable position and his face disappeared from Julian’s view.

Margot sighed quietly, a slight smile on his face. They were all quiet for some moments until Robin moved his hand, reaching up to Margot and did something.

Margot suddenly gasped and Julian craned his neck to try and see more. Robin had pushed her lips aside and was circling her clit with his tongue.

Julian moaned at the sight and Robin’s eyes flicked up to him. He then shifted Margot’s legs, lifting them to hook over his shoulders, blocking Julian’s view.

Julian groaned and rocked back and forth on his knees, desperately trying to find another viewpoint. His cock throbbed and he whimpered and grimaced at the rubbing of his jeans.

Margot gasped again and arched her back, her hands scrambling into the bedding and then a moan escaped her. Then another one. Then another one.

It was then Julian grinned, deciding to flip the script.

He managed to control his breathing and lent closer.

“Do you like that, baby?” He rumbled. “Do you like my partner’s mouth?”

“Hgg- do I- do I have to gag you?” Margot groaned, starting to buck into Robin’s face.

“You can try,” Julian grinned. “But I’m right. You like his mouth and you should. He has a very talented one. It’s going to make you scream.” His eyes went from Robin and moved up, lingering on Margot’s heaving breasts (still wrapped in her bra) before landing on Margot’s face. It was a crimson colour and her mouth was open and panting. “You’re so fucking desperate for him.”

“That’s because- he’s- b-better at this than you.” Margot’s hand went to Robin’s head and buried it in his hair.

“I do research.” Came Robin’s voice cheerfully.

Margot cried out and thrust harder into Robin’s face. “Oh, Robin. Do that again! Please! Please Robin!”

A chipper “okay” came from Robin and Margot moaned again.

“God- you’re so fucking hot when you’re begging.” Julian said.

“Julian! Shut up!” Margot snapped. “Or I won’t touch you- oooooho!” Margot panted but shot a look at Julian. “I mean it, shut up and quit moving. Or else I won’t do anything to you after.”

Knowing that she would mean it, Julian nodded and settled back down, his eyes firmly glued on Margot’s face. He continued to whine in his pleasure and pain as Margot got closer and closer to the edge. He allowed himself to look back down. Robin pushed Margot’s leg as far apart as he could and had his eyes closed as he ate her out. Hgg, Julian could actually hear him humming.

“Oh- oh Robin- yes- please- Rob- Rob! Baby, yes! Rob! Yes!” Margot arched up, shoving a hand into her mouth to stop her from practically screaming as she came.

Julian cried out, struggling so hard not to cum at the sight. The leather of the belt searing into his wrists as he shook. His vision blurring as he tried to keep focused.

He heard Margot collapse back onto the bed and Robin say, “was that okay?”

“Yeah-” Margot gasped. “Pretty okay.”

“Huh, good.”

Julian blinked rapidly and saw Robin stretch and slide off the bed. Margot was lying on the bed, her arm covered her face.

“C-can you- _please_ can you-” Julian whined, shuffling uncomfortably.

“Can I what, Julian?” Margot asked, lifting her arm up to look at Julian.

Julian groaned and rolled his hips, gritting his teeth at the friction. “Please take my jeans off. It hurts- touch me- I- I can’t take it much more.”

“Hmm?” Margot sat up. “Hmm, I don’t know. Robin, shall we?”

“Errrrrrr- suppose so.” Came Robin’s voice from the bathroom.

“Well, Julian, you’re lucky Robin reckons so. Otherwise I’d leave you in them.” Margot muttered. She got off the bed and moved around to Julian, trembling slightly as she did so. Julian rolled around to let his legs drop down the side of the bed. She undid his jeans and Julian gasped as he felt her fingers brush against his stomach. Together they got his jeans off and Julian nearly cried as his cock was released.

Margot stared at it, her lips parting slightly but then she just patted his cheek and moved back around to the other side of the bed.

“W-w-w-w-what are- are you-? Margot- please- Ple-please Margot.” Julian sobbed, dragging himself back around to face her, the belt still biting into him. And- huh, oh- his arms in this position was starting to grate on his shoulders.

Margot glanced back at Julian’s weeping cock again, hummed and stopped looking, instead parting her legs again as she sent her hand to play with her pussy.

“You should really consider watching those tutorials Robin watches.” Margot said.

“I’m good at it.” Julian argued. “I don’t need to watch them. I’m not going on PornHub just to watch a lady wearing clothes drawing diagrams on a whiteboard of how to eat pussy. I don’t even know how he found them in the first place.”

“Is good, she gives instructions very easy to follow.” Robin said, appearing back in the bedroom, a half-drunk glass of water in hand.

The bed besides Julian dipped and Robin sat down next him _STILL FULLY CLOTHED_! Julian panted and glanced down at Robin’s crotch to see that he also wasn’t hard. Damn, occasionally Julian forgot he had to physically work on Robin to get him aroused rather than Robin get there from watching or doing stuff to others.

Ah well. Julian’s mouth started to water at the idea of getting Robin’s dick in it very, very soon.

“Please, Robin,” Julian begged him instead of Margot. “Please, please do something, touch me.”

Robin laughed and lent forward, gently leaving a trail of sweet kisses on Julian’s neck. Julian groaned and Robin laughed again. “Am touching.” He grunted, which, yes, alright. He was. But not in the way Julian meant.

“Robin…..” Julian cried, trying to turn himself to face him but as he did so, a jolt of pain shot through his shoulder and- yeap- definitely time to take the belt off.

Julian hissed and both Margot and Robin suddenly surrounded him. Clearly that was a concerning hiss.

“What’s the matter?” Margot asked, her eyes roaming him, probably looking for the appearance of any sudden injury. “Does something hurt?”

“Shoulder.” Julian groaned. Margot immediately reached over and unbuckled the belt, whilst Robin took hold of Julian’s arms and helped them forward.

“Which shoulder hurts?” Margot asked.

“Right.” Julian muttered and Margot laid her hands on it, pressing and massaging it.

Robin meanwhile was rubbing Julian’s wrists where the belt had bit into him.

It didn’t take for the pain to vanish and when Julian nodded his head, Margot lent forward and rested her head on the now pain-free shoulder.

“Okay.” Margot said, reaching her face up to kiss Julian. “I’m going to get the strap now. As long as you don’t touch your cock.”

“You are?!” Julian practically leapt at that, a giddy grin on his face. “I won’t, I won’t touch it. Please get the strap.”

Margot nodded and left his side, rooting through her suitcase for her strap.

As Margot sorted that out, out of Julian’s view, Robin returned to kissing Julian’s neck, his hand stroking Julian’s chest, rubbing his nipples, causing Julian to moan softly again. Julian placed his hands on Robin’s exposed arms and caressed them, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under his hands. Robin was only just gaining them back after the lightning strike and they felt better every day.

Robin lifted his face from Julian’s neck and smiled, whilst Julian lifted his hands to delve into Robin’s beard, scratching softly at his face underneath.

“Can I kiss you?” Julian asked.

Robin nodded and Julian lent forward to press his lips onto Robin’s.

Julian hummed and moved his hands to Robin’s shoulder, gripping him tight. He pressed his lips harder onto Robin before changing to nibbling on Robin’s lips, wanting to press even further.

Robin made a pleasant sound and opened his mouth for Julian. Julian whined and slid his tongue into Robin’s mouth. Robin pressed back the best he could and his arms encircled Julian, pulling their chests together as they kissed (chest but not their crotches, bastard).

Eventually the two parted and Margot returned into Julian’s view- oh god- she was wearing it. She was wearing the strap!

“Well then, Julian, I guess we’ll have to start getting you ready.” Margot said and she _finally_ took her bra off.

“Hgg, Margot, you’re so pretty.” Julian said, breathless, eyes glued to her.

“I know I am.” She tapped Robin’s shoulder, who got up to make way for Margot. Julian whined at the loss of Robin but then Margot grabbed hold of Julian’s hair, pulling it tight, jerking Julian’s head up to look into her face. Her dark eyes bore into his, her hair curtaining her face, a smirk on her delicious lips.

“Lie down.” She ordered. “Let’s get you sorted.” She released his hair and Julian collapsed on the bed, spreading his legs. God, he was back to panting desperately again. Margot settled in between his legs and started to lube her fingers up first.

He tried to reach up to Margot’s boobs but she slapped his hands away.

“Jeez, Julian, settle down.” She said, rolling her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she examined her fingers before nodding, satisfied. Then she finally, finally, touched Julian, slowly pressing a lubed up finger into his ass.

Julian moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head as Margot worked her finger in and out.

“Do not cum.” He heard Margot hiss. “I swear to God, Julian. Do not cum.”

Julian struggled to focus again, managing to nod. God- Margot had more fingers in him.

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, fingers clutching tight; pulling, and Julian looked up to see Robin sat next to him, cross legged, a grin on his face.

Julian moaned again as Margot continued to stretch him and he shifted his head to bury his face into Robin’s knee.

Eventually Margot removed her fingers and Julian shuddered and sobbed at the loss. Once she lubed the strap up, Margot splayed her hand on Julian’s chest and lowered herself over him and Robin pushed Julian’s head to face her.

“Now I’m going to fuck you.” She said in a low growl. “I’m going to fuck you hard.” Her tongue came out and licked her lips, her eyes glanced towards Robin. “Go on, ask him first.”

Julian trembled and desperately tried to control his breathing. “R-R-Robin, plea-please, can I- I suck your dick?”

Robin burst into laughter and Julian whined.

“It’s not f-funny, please!” Julian cried.

“I guess.” Robin said, a breath of laughter still in his voice.

“No- it’s o-okay- you don’t want-”

“I want. I want. You can have.” Robin said, gently scratching Julian’s scalp. Then he uncrossed his legs and stood up off the bed and started to undress, starting by unbuttoning his shirt.

It was as Julian distracted by more of Robin’s skin appearing did Margot drag her nails down Julian’s ribs and slowly eased the strap into Julian’s ass, leaning down to kiss Julian repeatedly as it went in.

Julian stilled and arched his back, moans muffled, until Margot got the entire strap in and paused.

“Pleas- Please- move, Margot, move!” Julian groaned as Margot lifted her head, attempting to thrust onto the strap.

“I will, but you have to focus on Robin first, you did ask him, didn’t you.” Margot said.

Julian’s eyes went wide and looked back at Robin. His shirt was completely open and he wasn’t wearing his jeans, his soft cock tantalisingly close. Julian whimpered and stretched a hand out, trying to reach and touch Robin, who was standing just out of reach.

“I- Rob- you’re so handsome.” Julian gasped.

Robin just laughed and clambered back onto bed, settling himself by Julian’s side. Julian twisted his torso so he could grab hold of Robin and whined. Already, this position was hurting his stomach, but it was all worth it.

He nosed aside the shirt and kissed Robin’s stomach, moving his way down until he reached Robin’s cock. Julian slowly dragged his tongue up and down it, leaving little kisses on it before taking it fully into his mouth.

He heard Margot laugh slightly and her hips started to move, the strap dragging slick in and out of his ass.

Julian moaned, his voice muffled. Margot laughed again and started to move faster. “You’re not going to cum until I tell you.” She said.

Julian cried out and Margot grabbed hold of his hair and pushed his face further onto Robin’s slowly hardening cock, completely shutting him up.

Pleasure went shooting through Julian and he tried to focus so desperately on sucking Robin. His hands scrambled to grab hold of Robin’s thighs. It wasn’t long until Julian managed to get Robin completely hard and he could more easily slide the cock deep down his throat. He tried to moan and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His face was pressed into Robin’s stomach and Margot’s strap was pounding into him and it- AHA- there! Right there!

Julian shrieked as Margot hit the spot inside him, his body vibrating and thrusting onto Margot as much as it could. He had to pull off from Robin’s cock, coughing and spluttering, drool running down his chin.

“P-p-p-p-p-p-please, Margot- agai- do that again.” Julian begged.

“Do what? This?” Margot thrust again and hit the spot again. Julian moaned again and threw his head back. “God- Julian, you’re so fucking hot.” Margot growled, pulling at his hair again and pushing his face back to Robin. “Open your mouth.” She ordered and Julian complied, sliding Robin’s hot, delicious cock back into his mouth.

Margot continued to hammer into him, hitting that spot again and again and again. Julian could hear her panting and when he could focus on her, he could see her eyes were glued to Julian’s face and the big hard dick filling his mouth. Robin’s hand was now resting on top of Julian's head, slowly stroking his hair.

“You know what, Julian.” Margot gasped. “I think you can now.” She took hold of his cock and started to pump it. “Come for me.”

Julian screamed, jerking away from Robin as his body seized up. His vision clouded up, his hearing deafened and sheer pleasure overwhelmed him. He couldn’t feel anything. Only pleasure.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but the next thing he knew Margot was making her way up him, the strap removed.

“Baby, are you okay?” She asked. Her arms seemed to be stretched in a position which meant her hands must be in his hair, but he couldn’t feel them.

Julian nodded. He wanted to say thank you but found he couldn’t seem to speak.

Feeling slowly began to creep back into his body. Prickly at first but then Margot kissed him and he could feel her soft lips and her fingers twirling around his hair.

“Do you want to eat me out?” Margot asked quietly.

Julian nodded again and raised his trembling hands to her thighs. He may have missed the first time but he got there eventually. Margot gently positioned herself over Julian’s face and lowered herself down. Julian hummed and licked her pussy, still not being able to focus fully on the world around him.

Margot tasted very nice.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t doing a very good job, his tongue didn’t seem to do what he wanted, but Margot soon gasped and trembled around his head.

She lifted herself away and collapsed onto his chest.

The two of them gasped and Julian wrapped his arms around Margot, pulling her as close as he could. Or rather, threw his arms around her, he still couldn’t fully control them it seemed. Margot lifted her face towards him and they met, kissing each other softly. They stayed like that for a few moments before they separated. He heard Margot say something and then she shifted in his arms, getting off him completely.

Julian blinked and the world once again swam back into focus.

Margot was looking up at Robin from her position in between his legs, a hand on his thigh.

“It’s okay, goes away quick.” Robin said.

Oh, Robin. Julian didn’t want to leave Robin. It wouldn’t be fair. He knew Robin did get some degree of pleasure during the point of orgasm, Julian didn’t want him to miss that.

Julian shuffled over to the two of them, blinking rapidly. A sudden rush of weariness came over him and he struggled to suppress a yawn.

“I wanna.” Julian muttered, reaching over but stopping short of touching Robin’s cock. He glanced up at Robin, who had a blush covering his face.

Then Robin nodded.

As Julian gently took hold of Robin, Margot lent over and kissed Julian once, before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom, taking the strap with her.

Julian shuffled upright and dropped his head onto Robin’s shoulder, burying into his neck the best he could. He stroked Robin, increasing the tightness of his grip ever so slightly.

Eventually, with a sharp intake of breath and his body going taunt, Robin came. Julian hummed, satisfied, and kissed the side of Robin’s head.

Margot returned and after some cleaning up she dropped into bed and curled around Julian. Robin got up to leave but Julian caught hold of him.

“Stay here.” He muttered. “We can all fit.”

Robin nodded and took his shirt off from his shoulder, dropping it to the floor.

The three of them rearranged to actually be under the duvet, both of Julian’s partners pressed up against his side.

“Thanks for tonight.” Julian said.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Robin muttered.

“I definitely did.” Margot said.

“So did I.” Julian wiggled his arms further around the two. “Perhaps we can do it again tomorrow.”

“Hmm, if you behave.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go to Pompeii and then on a very drunk night out followed by some... more sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still explicit and now they also get drunk
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Margot woke up when it was still dark. She was thirsty. That must have been what woke her up because she was still so tired.

She sighed and untangled herself from Julian, sliding out from under the sheets and padding into the bathroom. As she drank a glass of water she peered out the French door, looking out over the city. The sun wasn’t even starting to rise. The only light being the glow of the city.

She finished and yawned, returning to bed. But as she was approaching, Margot heard a quiet whimpering sound. There was shuffling and more whimpering sounds before Margot’s brain caught up with her and she realised it was Robin.

Ah. He must be having a bad dream again.

Margot left her side of the bed and moved across to Robin. It was too dark to see him but she could hear his ragged breath more now, complete with whining.

“Robin.” Margot hushed, reaching over to shaking his shoulder gently. “Robin, wake up. You’re dreaming.”

Robin woke with a start, jolting upright, gasping for breath.

“It’s okay. You’re here with us.” Margot said, keeping hold of Robin’s shoulder. Julian had not woken up from this.

“Margot?” Robin croaked. He reached forward to touch Margot, ending up splaying his hand on her collarbone. “Dizzy.” He mumbled.

Margot nodded. “Let’s get you across to the single bed. There’s more room for you to lay out there.”

She helped him stand up and together they moved across the room to the other bed, Robin burying his head in Margot’s shoulder, clinging on tight to her.

Margot could remember when they had received the call from Robin’s coworker, nearly 3 years ago. “You need to come to Austria. There’s been an accident.”

Robin had been halfway up a mountain when he had been struck by lightning. His coworkers worked quick enough to stop him from plummeting off the side of the mountain completely. Margot still wasn’t sure how they managed to keep him alive as they got him to the hospital but she was thankful they did.

Julian claimed he couldn’t even remember the plane flight to Austria. Though really, remembering the glazed, unfocused look on his face on the ride over, Margot could believe that.

They ended up staying at the hospital for nearly 2 weeks before Robin woke up. And it ended up being 3 months before Robin was discharged. The couple had had to leave back for the UK well before then, so Julian did completely break down into tears when Robin came wheeling over to them at the airport.

Margot managed to move the covers and carefully placed Robin down. He didn’t let go of her so she bent over him as he laid down.

“World spinning.”

“I know it is, it’ll go away soon.” Margot reached over to stroke Robin’s hair until he eventually let go of her. She knelt down by the side of the bed and reached over to take Robin’s hand. “Would you like me to stay with you until it goes?” She hoped he would say no. She’d quite like to go back to sleep.

Robin squeezed her hand. “No. Is okay. I be good. Get some sleep.”

“Okay.” She squeezed his hand before letting go and returning back to her bed.

Julian still hadn’t woken up during that, but as soon as she got back into bed, he tangled himself around her like an octopus.

Margot stayed awake as long as she could. Robin didn’t call out for her so she at least fell back asleep without worrying too much.

* * *

They were up the next day (not bright and early but close enough to it), wandering over to the train station. They were all wearing their sun protection, so despite Julian’s complaining he was wearing a hat (once again, Robin’s baseball cap).

“I think we get this train.” Julian said, pointing at a train listed.

“That’ll be leaving soon.” Margot muttered. “Come on, let’s get our tickets bought.”

They got their tickets and boarded the train as it pulled up.

As Julian and Robin argued about which side of the train to sit on for views, Margot rolled her eyes and decided to make the decision for them. She settled herself on a table, staring coldly at a young couple who were glaring at her. Hmm, they must have wanted to sit here.

“Quit arguing and sit down, boys.” Margot said. “This was the only table left so we can at least all sit together now.”

The pair of them trundled into their seats without argument. She smirked at their obedience.

Margot sighed and settled back in her seat. “Robin, how are you? Any better than last night?”

“Any better?” Julian turned from the window to face Robin, gripping Robin’s arm. “What’s up? What’s wrong?”

Robin shrugged and patted Julian’s cheek. “Just had bad dreams. Had vertigo when Margot woke me up.”

“Why didn’t you wake me.” Julian asked. “I can look after you when that happens.”

“I’m perfectly capable, Julian.” Margot snapped. “You were asleep, waking you up would have been useless.”

“I-I-I know y-y-you- I know you are. I know you’re capable, Margot.” Julian blurted. “I’d just want to be there to help you both too.”

“I’m okay, Julian.” Robin said, patting Julian’s hand. Julian sighed and dropped his head onto the side of Robin’s. Margot watched them as Julian still fussed over Robin and she wasn’t smiling, no, she wasn’t.

Their train ride wasn’t too long. They spent the time pointing at Mount Vesuvius, laughing at Julian’s impending distress at the prospect of hiking it.

Soon they were off the train and made it to the ticket office at the entrance.

“Heh, I want to see the guy jacking it one last time the most.” Julian said, laughing. “That’s the way I’d want to go out.”

“Oh, yeah, bet you would.” Robin huffed, grinning.

“Hmm, well, whilst you go to see a single guy masturbating, I’ll go and have some fun in the brothel.” Margot said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

“Noooo, I want to have fun too.” Julian whined. He shook his head, lowered his head and kissed Margot quick on the lips. “No, I’ve changed my mind. They’ve got murals on the walls? It’s basically an adult theatre, I want to see that the most.”

“Well if you want to go to an adult theatre so much, why don’t we have a google later on and see if we can find any around Naples.” Margot said, much to Julian’s frantic excitement.

They finally paid their entry fee and entered the city. They followed the path, looking down at the buildings, the greenery slowly creeping over them, reclaiming them back into their world. In the distance was the looming constant threat of Mount Vesuvius. They passed through the stone tunnel, coming out to the broken city.

They wandered down the paths, stopping to peer into the houses.

“God, this is about the same size as my old flat.” Julian said, looking around one. “But it’s far better than my old flat.”

“Yeah, infrastructure is much much better than your old place.” Robin laughed.

They continued through the courtyards, passing by a place which a sign claimed was the Temple of Apollo (gated off to protect it from Julian, Margot assumed).

Soon they arrived in a large square, groups of people milling around in the midday sun. There was a statue high above them, watching them and the ruins of its home.

Continuing their journey through the afternoon, they passed by the bodies, petrified in stone.

“Horrible way to go.” Robin said. He frowned and took hold of Julian and Margot’s hands and gently led them away, shaking his head and leading them down the dusty paths.

Eventually they arrived at another square and split up, wandering apart to look at different things. By the time Margot had finished reading a sign she looked up to not find her boys anywhere.

She hummed and set off to find them, peering around the pillars and broken walls only to turn a corner to see Robin huddled against a pillar, peering around it, trying to hide himself as much as possible.

“What are you doing?” Margot asked.

Robin jumped and glanced at her. He then peered back around the pillar. “Spanish group.”

Margot hummed and looked around the pillar. Ah, there was that group of Spanish youths who were flirting with Robin yesterday.

“They’ve been there 5 minutes.” Robin grunted. “Not moving.”

“I’m sure they won’t even notice you if you move.” Margot said but Robin shook his head. “Come on, we should move on.”

“Nu-uh, they will.” Robin narrowed his eyes and glared at them again. “Gotta figure out how to get past them.”

Margot rolled her eyes and grumbled. “Come on, just walk normally.” She hooked his arm and pulled.

Robin exclaimed in alarm but quickly shoved his hand into his mouth to quiet himself. As they made their way across the open area, Robin froze, tightening his grip on Margot’s arm.

“Looking this way.” He hissed. He let go of Margot’s arm and stepped around her, hunching besides her, grabbing her and positioning her in front of him, using her as a shield.

“Agh, Robin, let go.” Margot cried out as Robin pushed her around.

“Stay still.” Robin gasped.

Margot rolled her eyes and grumbled, turning her sights on the youths. Sure they were looking this way but she doubted they were actually looking at them.

Eventually they turned away, pointing at something else.

“They’ve stopped looking.” Margot said and Robin released her, popping up back next to her.

“Good. Let’s move again.” He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled, hurrying to another load of pillars.

Robin quickly let go of Margot’s arm as he arrived at the pillar and hid behind it, once again peering at the group.

“I swear, no one them are going to notice you.” Margot said.

“Might do.” Robin crouched and moved from one pillar to the other, occasionally stopping and staring at the group.

“This is ridiculous, Robin.” Margot snapped. “You’re acting like a child.”

“They coming this way.” Robin said suddenly, gritting his teeth and frantically looking around the set of pillars for an exit, but they were backed into a building without any doors or broken walls for him to escape though. The only way to move was to leave the safety of the pillar. “Ah- gotta hide.”

“You really are acting like a child.” Margot said, crossing her arms. “If they said anything, just tell them ‘no’, be the adult.”

“But it’s awkward.” Robin whined. He glanced up the pillar, humming and sticking his tongue out.

“No, Robin, don’t climb the ancient monuments.” Margot sighed. “You’ll get stuck and they’ll probably spot you anyway. They’ll probably just pass by anyway.”

The sounds of voices chatting in Spanish filled the air.

“Please, Margot. Help.” Robin whined. “Lead them away?”

Margot looked at the group from the corner of her eyes. Ah, they’re definitely not passing by it seemed. They were definitely heading their way.

As they were only a few feet away Margot sighed and nodded. “I’ll distract them.” She muttered and moved towards the group. She stopped just before them and waved.

“Hi.” She said, bouncing up to them. She danced around to them to keep their attention draw onto her, their backs to Robin. “Do you speak English?”

The group shuffled and muttered in between themselves before one of them stepped forward.

“I can a bit.” One said.

“Do you know how to get to the cafe? I’m a bit lost.” She said.

As the group mumbled and pulled out a map, Margot saw Robin shoot out from behind the pillar and ran, scrambling behind a building and disappearing from sight.

“It’s here.” The one speaking English said, pulling the map in front of her, pointing at the cafe. “And I think we’re… here.” They said, pointing at another point on the map. “So I think you go… straight, take the… right and you go straight down and should reach the cafe… I think.”

Margot nodded. “Thank you.” She parted from them and took off in the direction they had said.

Rounding the corner she saw Robin further down, chattering to Julian.

It was as she approached did Julian turn and grin at her. “Aww, you rescued Robin? How kind of you Margot.”

“He was being a child. I had to parent him.” Margot hmpfed, folding her arms.

“It’s awkward.” Robin whined.

“They wouldn’t have even paid you any attention.” Margot exclaimed, glaring at him.

“W-well anyway anyway- any _way_.” Julian said, jumping in between them. “I want to go to the brothel, so can we just move it along.” He took hold of both of their hands and started to pull them along the path. They soon arrived at the brothel and Julian seemed to be speeding up.

“Ha, look. A dick on the wall.” Julian said, grinning and jerking his head to point at a dick carved onto the wall.

“Yeah, people always done graffiti.” Robin muttered. “Have you not noticed them going through?”

“Look, I don’t have the time to look at every piece of graffiti on every piece of wall.” Julian said. “This _means_ something doesn’t it.” He smirked at them. “Come on, let’s get into that ancient adult theatre.”

They eventually got into the building and Julian chucked, nudging Margot. He motioned with his head to an old, faded mosaic. Margot tilted her head and squinted. She guessed that was the cowboy position.

“We can get some ideas we can try out tonight, eh, Margot.” Julian snorted, bopping his head against the side of her.

“Hmm, why don’t I get you back here and throw you down. You can deal with the stone beds can’t you.” Margot smirked. “I’ll just toss you down there and do as the mosaics say.” Margot ran her hands up and down Julian’s arm. “Finish you off correctly before sending you off into the Roman night-”

“They were slaves who couldn’t leave rooms.” Robin suddenly cut across them. He had let go of Julian’s hand and was reading a sign.

“Well that’s stopped the sexy times.” Julian muttered before sighing. “Ah, I guess you’re right.” He glanced back at Margot, purring. “We can get back to this later.”

“Hmm, I’m holding you to that.”

The three drifted around, ending up stopping in front of a mosaic which if you tilted your head and squinted, might look like someone sucking a dick.

“Hey,” Julian said suddenly. “You can buy flying dicks here can’t you?”

“We’re not having flying dicks in our home.” Margot and Robin said tiredly and in unison.

“Aww, come on.” Julian whined. “It’ll be fun.”

“No, Julian.” Margot said, glaring at him.

Julian broke into a grin. “I bet I can convince you otherwise. I’m getting that flying dick.”

Margot sighed and patted his shoulder.

* * *

They continued through the ruined city, stopping for tea as the sun started to get low in the sky. Margot bought Julian his food and he repaid her by littering her face with kisses.

Margot hoped they would get out of the city and back on the train without Julian stopping to buy a flying dick but alas, there he was, in the gift shop, holding a flying dick.

Margot glared at him as he grinned and held it up.

“Come on, Margot. Don’t you want the flying D.” He laughed.

“Okay, fine, Julian. If it shuts you up, go ahead and buy it. It’s your money after all.” She said, waving her hand.

“I’ll put in the middle of my plants in our room. I was looking for something to put in the middle of them.” Julian said, already cradling the flying dick like a baby.

Margot rolled her eyes and Julian bought the flying dick.

They got onto a crowded train, standing in the end of a carriage and Julian stored his flying dick in one of his very deep inside jacket pockets.

Eventually they piled out of the train and started wandering through the streets, the sun completely set, when Julian clapped his hands.

“Come on, the night is still young, why don’t we find a bar and have a fun night out.”

Margot and Robin glanced at each other and nodded.

They continued down the street, occasionally stopping in front of clubs but eventually shaking their heads and continued on to find somewhere else.

“Hey, how bout there?” Robin said suddenly and Margot followed his finger until her gaze landed on a buzzing nightclub with several pride flags draped outside it.

“That is the exact place.” Julian said, taking hold of both Margot and Robin’s hands and pulling them to the club.

They entered the club, music blaring and lights flashing.

“Julian should get the first round.” Margot said. “We have bought him food all today.”

Robin nodded and Julian attempted to splutter before sighing.

“Fine. What do you want?”

They got their drinks and managed to squeeze into a table. Margot grinned as she gazed at the pretty ladies dancing on the poles. Julian nudged her and pointed at one lady with long blonde hair and clothes that were practically a bikini. Margot smirked.

They drank and Robin bought them all a glass. He was trembling slightly already as a flush spread across his face.

“What’s this?” Julian asked, staring at the glass.

“Vodka.”

“Vodka mixed…?”

“Vod. Ka.”

Margot shrugged and took the glass, tipping it back to take a mouthful. She swallowed and grinned at Julian who was staring between the two of them as Robin did the same.

“You two scare me.” He said. “God, your throats are some powerful things.”

“Hah, right?” Robin laughed, pushing Julian’s glass up to his face. “C’mon, open up.”

Margot watched as Julian coughed and spluttered as he drank the vodka.

The night continued and Margot wasn’t sure how Robin kept a steady supply of drinks following into Margot’s hand but they were definitely coming. They ended up on the dance floor at one point, consumed by the dry ice, and Julian kept going in between Margot and Robin, roaming his hands up and down them both. He took a firm grasp of Margot’s ass and pulled her towards him. She opened her mouth and Julian kissed her deeply, moaning into it.

He pulled back and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t talk.” He whispered into her ear.

“No, you won’t.” Margot couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t do that.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Yeah, sure.” Margot smirked and wandered her hand down to Julian’s crotch, squeezing the outline of Julian’s cock through his jeans, pleased by the jump and whine it caught from him. “You’ve never been able to do it before so I can’t wait to see what tricks you’ve got up your… the thing you have tricks up…” The word she was looking for was slowly being lost to the haze of alcohol slowly creeping over her.

“Sleeves?”

“Heh? You won’t be wearing sleeves.” Margot snorted and stepped back, bumping into Robin, who wrapped his arms around her and hummed into her ear as he swayed back and forth.

“Oh, come on, I’ll buy you another.” Robin said suddenly in a very strange way which took Margot longer than necessary to realise was Ukrainian.

“No, Robin, I really shouldn’t-”

“Should.” And at that he started to move, not unwrapping his arms from her. She had little choice but to follow him.

Despite her attempts to convince him not to, he bought her one large and fruity cocktail. She wasn’t sure what it was… but it was very very nice.

The night continued and Margot drifted away from the other two as Robin was laughing louder and louder, spinning around Julian who was grinning and attempting to kiss Robin as he came around.

Margot managed to find her way onto an empty pole and grinned, her hands running up and down it. She grasped it and twirled around it, twisting her leg around to propel her even more. She glanced down to see a small cluster of people standing below her, watching her with much interest. She laughed and span around it again, hooking her legs around it and sliding down it, puffing her chest out to push her breast against it. The crowd whooped and Margot continued, basking in the attention.

Eventually Margot tired and she let go of the pole, much to the disappointment of the crowd. They awwed but parted for her as she moved through them. She was panting somewhat as she moved to the bar. She had lost sight of Julian and Robin. Ah well, she could find them later.

She reached the bar and managed to order a drink.

Suddenly there was a woman in front of Margot. She grinned and lent forward, pushing some money to the bartender before Margot could pay.

The woman had close cut brown hair, sparkling silver piercings around their ears and eyebrows. She was wearing a tight fitting button down and Margot found her eyes trailing down her, pleased with what she saw.

She said something in Italian, but Margot shook her head.

“Can’t speak Italian.” She shouted through the blaring music.

“Aah, that’s cool. I can speak English.” The woman grinned again, her voice sending pulses through Margot’s body. “I said the drink’s on me.”

Margot smirked and took a sip. My, she was very thirsty all of a sudden.

“Thank you,” Margot said. “The next one’s one me.”

The woman grinned. “I’m Sophia.”

“Margot.”

“Hey, Margot, I watched you on the pole.” Sophia’s eyes ran up and down Margot’s body, a fierce grin on her face. “Wanna dance?”

Margot nodded and Sophia told hold of her hand and together they entered the dance stage, the floor vibing with the pounding of the Europop and the masses of others dancing.

The flashing lights and the dry ice consumed the stage blocking out the view of most of the others on stage. Margot sloshed her drink around, taking large gulps of it and Sophia laughed, dragging her hands up and down Margot’s sides and lingering on Margot’s swaying hips. Margot lifted her drink to Sophia’s lips who lent closer and took a sip. Margot held back a laugh as the world span again. She must have staggered as Sophia gripped hold of her hips tighter.

The music changed again and Sophia gasped, raising her arms at the music, along with everyone else it seemed. Hmm, must be popular in… what country where they in again? Margot blinked and through the dry ice she caught a glimpse of Julian and Robin. Robin was attempting to jump up and down but was stopped by Julian who was holding onto him in the, what they had affectionately dubbed, ‘stopping-drunk-robin-from-collapsing-to-the-ground’ position.

Margot shook her head, threw back the rest of her drink and dropped it onto a side panel before spinning around and pressing her back into Sophia’s front, pushing her ass out, gyrating into Sophia. Sophia reached around, splaying her hands on Margot’s stomach, pulling her even closer.

The music eventually changed again and Sophia laughed. “Want to go outside?”

“Yeah.”

Sophia took hold of Margot’s hand again and led her to a courtyard towards the back of the club.

Margot shivered as she was hit by the cold air. And then the world blurred a bit. She stumbled as she tried to walk forward, hiccuping as she went. God, she must be more drunk than she thought.

Sophia must have noticed she stumbled, she put her arm around her waist, securing Margot to her side. Margot giggled. Sophia smelt very nice. Margot wanted to say she’d like to know what perfume it was but instead all that came out was, “you’re hot.”

Sophia barked with laughter. “God, so are you. Are you here on holiday?”

Margot nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. “I’m here for 4 more days before I go back home.”

“Ah, so I’m lucky I found you then.” Sophia said.

“Hmm, yes, very very lucky aren’t you.” Margot smirked and reached over to trace her fingers lightly over Sophia’s arms before moving to place her hands on Sophia’s thighs, slowly rubbing them, flicking her tongue out to lick her lips. Sophia shivered.

“Fuck- yeah- god- very luck.” Sophia stammered. She paused before blurting out, “I’d love to invite you back to mine, but my flatmates are all in and they’re stupidly nosy.”

“Hmm, and unfortunately I’m staying with others in my hotel room. And seeing as one of them paid for the room I’d feel quite bad kicking him out.” Margot hummed.

“Oh, you’re here with friends? That’s great.”

“Well, my- and we are in a completely open relationship- my husband.” Margot babbled. “We’re poly, he’s completely fine with anything I do like this so it’s absolutely not cheating in case you were worried. We’re also here with our partner. My husband and I are in a QPR with him. They’re really different versions, theirs is like a romance but me and him it’s pretty much just friends but we own our house together and go out together and it’d be a lie to say we’re not nothing, if you get me.” That was a very long chunk for Margot’s drunk mouth to get out. She was certain she ended up slurring half of those words. God, why did she reel all of that off, that wasn’t necessary for a one-night stand.

“Ah.”

“I hope that’s not an issue.”

“Well, I’m a lesbian so I don’t really want to get with guys.”

“You don’t have to get with them. Just me.”

“Ahh. I’ve never tried an open relationship, but there’s no harm in trying.” Sophia said.

“Nice.” Margot smirked again, her hands creeping around Sophia’s thighs to take a handful of her ass. “Want me to finger you in the bathroom?”

“Oh, God, yes.”

Margot smirked again and told hold of Sophia’s hand. “Come on, then.”

* * *

Margot and Sophia were sat huddled up in a booth when Julian came to find them. Margot was trembling though she wasn’t sure if it was to do with the alcohol or the fact that she was climbing down from the three consecutive orgasms she had been given in the span of 15 minutes.

“Margot, I reckon it’s time we left. Robin’s going to collapse legit any second.” He said.

Margot blew a raspberry at him and curled in Sophia more. “This’s my husband. Julian. This is Sophia.”

“Hi.” Julian said brightly. He glanced back before faltering. “Ah, leave him alone,” he exclaimed. “He’s going to hate that and he’s too drunk to stop you.” And with that Julian disappeared back into the crowd. Margot squinted and managed to make out Robin sat on a table, looking pretty out of it, as a woman stood next to him. She wasn’t touching him, Margot though, but she was leaning pretty close, reaching over to hover over his hair. Hmm, yeah, Robin would hate that. Julian popped up next to them and butting his way in between them, helped Robin down from the table and led him back to Margot.

“That’s your husband?” Sophia asked, yawning as she nuzzled Margot’s neck. “And your partner?”

“Uh-huh. Our partner’s called Robin.”

“Julian seems real proper.”

“He’s responsible on nights out is all. He ain’t proper at all.”

“Hi again.” Julian said as brightly as before. He was clutching hard onto Robin, who was swaying, but not in a dancing way but more like a “I’m going to collapse any second” way.

“I- er- reckon we should get him off to bed.” Julian said. “And I doubt if I left you you’d be able to find your way back to the hotel.”

“I should head off too.” Sophia said. “It’s pretty late.”

Sophia made to stand up but Margot caught her, “wait, before you do.” She pulled Sophia back towards her and kissed her, slipping her tongue into Sophia’s mouth and moaning deep into it. Sophia whined and gripped hold of Margot, opening her mouth further to allow Margot deeper.

Margot moaned again as he mouth watered and her hips started to buck, feeling her pussy slowly start to pulse, seemingly in time with the pounding music, in a renewed excitement.

Sophia eventually broke away and laughed. “I’ve gotta go, I hope you get back to your hotel safe.”

“Hope you get home safe too.” Margot whimpered and Sophia left. She turned her gaze up to Julian.

“Julian.” She whined, reclining in the booth and pushing her legs apart as much she could, breathing heavily.

Julian lent forward and simply said, “hotel.” He extended his free hand and Margot grumbled but took it.

They left the club and spent about 5 minutes trying to get down the streetwith Robin being distracted by anything and everything. He was telling them stuff but for the life of them they couldn’t work out what.

“Right, that’s it.” Julian said after another 5 minutes of that. “Come on, Robin, up you get.” Julian lowered himself and hooked his arms, clearing trying to get Robin to get on his back. Robin stared at him, mouth open and a frown on his face.

Margot shook her head and helped Robin on. Once he was secure in Julian’s grip they started off again.

“Had a good time I see, Margot.” Julian said, smirked.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Well I don’t recall you entering that club with all those hickies.”

“Hmm? Margot cocked her head and peering into the shop window to try and see her reflection. As far as Margot could see, Julian was right. Her neck was littered in hickies. “Yeah, real good time.” Margot said, grinning and patting Julian on the arm.

Robin muttered something and nuzzled Julian’s head. He then turned to Margot and said something else. And then he tried to reach out to Margot.

Both Julian and Margot shrieked as Robin nearly went falling off Julian’s back, but pretty soon they were back walking, Robin’s hands comfortably tangled in both Julian’s and Margot’s hair. He was babbling something again.

“Are you sure you don’t know what he’s saying?” Julian asked.

“No, I think… I think it’s Russian.”

“You know Russian, don’t you?”

“No! Well, a little bit. I picked up some bits when I was in Ukraine but-”

“Come on, you’re a genius, I’m sure you can decipher it.”

Margot hummed and frowned but listened to Robin’s ramblings.

“... he’s calling us sluts.” She said.

Julian burst out into laughter.

Margot frowned again. “Pretty sluts… his? I think he’s saying we’re his pretty sluts.”

Julian continued to laugh. “Well, he’s not wrong, is he.”

“Nope!”

They made it back to their hotel and Julian carefully got Robin into the single bed, carefully put the flying dick on the table and eventually the two collapsed into bed, sans clothes, pulling the covers back but not over them.

Julian yawned and was all but prepared to roll on his side and go to sleep but Margot sat upright. “Julian.” She said sharply. “Julian you’ve got to fuck me til I can’t talk. Julian, you promised. God- fuck- I want you to fuck me so bad.”

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know, I’m pretty tired, Margot.” Julian said, grinning lazily. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Julian!” She tried to keep up her regular attitude up but she didn’t know if she was too drunk or too consumed with her arousal and desire to get fucked that she found that she couldn’t keep it up. God, she wanted Julian to throw her down and destroy her. The world swam in a drunken haze again and Margot clambered forward until she was on top of Julian. “Julian.” She whined, jerking her hips and grinding onto him. He purred and reached up, taking her breasts in his hands and massaging them.

Margot gasped as she felt herself get more and more wet. “Julian!”

Julian laughed and moved his hands to her hips, gripping them tight and flipping them over. Margot gasped again as she bounced on the soft bed, Julian looming over her.

“Now, if you want me to fuck you, I think we’ve got to figure out if you’ve been a good girl.” He said deeply.

“I am. I am a good girl. I have been a good girl.” Margot moaned. “I… I saved Robin from those Spanish kids. I bought you food. I let you get one of those flying dicks. Please, Julian, I am a good girl. Give it to me.”

“Hmm. I’m not convinced. You’re going to have to prove it to me.” He lowered himself and kissed her. Margot pushed into him, trying to deepen the kiss and push her tongue into him.

“Ahah.” Julian said, breaking apart from her. “Open your mouth.”

Margot opened it and Julian grinned, returning to kissing her and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Margot grabbed hold of Julian’s shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. But it was as she looped her legs around Julian’s waist did he stop kissing her.

“I think it’s time you prove you’re a good girl. “ He said and he got off her and settled on his knees next to her.

Margot hummed and scrambled onto her front, sticking her tongue out, stopping it just before Julian’s hard cock. She looked up at Julian, battering her eyelashes. Julian grinned and nodded.

Margot dragged her tongue up Julian’s cock, groaned and slowly slid it into her mouth.

“Aw, fuck, Margot.” Julian gasped quietly. He threaded his hand through her hair and scratched her scalp gently.

Margot moaned around it, bobbing her head up and down as she slurped around it, gently scrapping her teeth on it. It tasted so nice, God, she never wanted it to leave her mouth. She pushed it further down her throat, her eyes rolling back into her head.

She heard Julian moan and felt his hips start to thrust, completely filling her throat, practically stopping her breath. Margot continued to suck it as long as she could before she pulled it from her throat and broke away, coughing, spluttering and gasping for air.

“Ahh, you know what, Margot, I think you might have just proved that you’re a good girl.” Julian said, petting Margot’s hair.

Margot chirped and moved to lie back down, spreading her legs and staring up at Julian, her lips parted, her breathing fast.

Julian grinned and moved back over her. He kissed her repeatedly as he settled his weight on top of her, eventually moving to kiss and suck her neck. Margot gasped as pleasure came jolted through her neck, occasionally spiking with pain as Julian focused on her hickies. With one hand he reached his hand down to stroke Margot’s dripping pussy. Margot cried, jerking up into hand.

“My, Margot, you’re horny aren’t you.” Julian purred, slipping a finger inside her, grinding his palm on her clit. Margot sobbed, bucking up into his hand.

“Julian! Now!” Margot cried.

Julian lowered his head and kissed her again, removing his hand and pushing his cock inside.

Margot cried out and jerked up. Julian laughed and started to thrust, gently at first but soon he was pounding into her as hard as he could.

“Oh, God- fuck- Julian. Julian, yes! Please- Yes- Yes- Yes!”

The bed was rocking and Margot scrapped her teeth over Julian’s neck, panting and gasping as pleasure shot through her again and again-

There was a sudden thud.

Margot initially ignored it, but when she felt Julian’s weight suddenly disappear from on top of her and his cock pull out of her, she blinked and scowled at the noise.

Looking over she saw Robin laying on the floor, his duvet tangled around his legs. Julian was hovering over him. So that’s where he went.

“Ah, Robin. Are you okay?” Julian asked.

Margot scowled again. “Come on, Julian. I’m sure he’s fine. Get back in me.”

“But what if he’s hurt?” Julian cried.

Margot glared at him as he checked Robin over. He shook Robin’s shoulder but Robin made a whining noise and attempted to roll over.

“He’s still asleep, come on, Julian.” Margot grumbled. Admittedly it was sweet that Julian was worried, but Robin could have picked a better moment to fall out of bed. “Come and fuck me.”

Julian grinned and stood up again, his full height towering over the laid-down Margot. “Oh, is that what you want? I think you might have to prove that you’ve been a good girl for me again.”

Margot purred and sat up. She stretched out her arms and Julian slowly sauntered over to her. She rested her hands on his hips and opened her mouth, sliding Julian’s cock into it. The pair moaned. Margot closed her eyes and this time, she gripped Julian’s hips tight enough to stop him from thrusting as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his head when she could.

Julian groaned and Margot opened her eyes, looking up at him.

“Fuck- Margot, you’re so hot.” Julian gasped.

“I know.” Margot tried to say back, her voice completely muffled by Julian’s cock.

Julian moaned again from the vibrations and Margot felt his hips twitch as he tried to thrust. But no, Margot was holding him back from doing so. If Julian was going to stop fucking here then she was going to take back some dominance here. She smirked around his cock and pulled away from it, it popping out of her mouth with a pleasant smacking sound.

“Hmm, if you want to thrust, you’re going to have to get back to fucking me, aren’t you.” Margot said, tipping her head back to look further up at Julian.

Julian nodded, his eyes not leaving her face and Margot laid back down, spreading her legs wide open for him.

He settled in between her legs again and lent down to kiss her. Margot gripped the back of Julian’s neck, digging her fingers into it, scratching her way into Julian’s hair, which she grabbed and pulled. Julian groaned and Margot shoved her tongue into his mouth, grinning into it.

They separated, panting and holding each other tight.

“Margot, I love you.” Julian said quietly.

Margot smiled softly and reached up to kiss him gently. “I love you too. My wonderful husband.”

“I’m so glad I met you, I’m so glad you said yes to going out with me. I love you so much, I love that you’re my wife, I love that I’m your husband. We have such a nice home, and such a nice life. God- I- fuck- I love you so much.”

“Julian.” Margot whispered. “I love you so so so much. Please, fuck me.”

Julian laughed and nodded. “Alright. Alright.”

He kissed her again and pushed in cock back into her. Margot groaned again and wrapped her legs around his hips, dragging her fingers down his back.

“Ahh, Margot- M-Margooooot.” Julian moaned as he thrust into her, hands holding and squeezing her breasts.

Margot moaned and gasped as she felt her orgasm close. Her legs trembled and her body tightened. She threw her head back, thrust her body up and Julian suddenly kissed her, swallowing her scream as she came.

As the pleasure subsided Margot collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as Julian continued to slam into her, grunting and groaning until he cried out and Margot felt satisfaction as his cum filled her. Ahh, thank you birth control.

Julian collapsed on top of her and gasped for breath, slowly kissing the side of Margot’ face.

“I love you, I love you, you enjoy that?” Julian asked.

“I love you too.” Margot said. “Yes, I loved that so much.”

Julian hummed and nuzzled her face before rolling off her. Margot figured she should go to the bathroom but found that she absolutely could not be bothered. There was some movement beside her and she glanced over to see Julian standing up and- oh, yeah, Robin. He untangled Robin from the duvet and picked him up, laying him back on the bed as far against the wall as he could and tucked him in with an intense ferocity. There was no way Robin would be able to move from that tuck-in even if he wanted to.

Eventually Julian fell back into bed. “He’s not getting out of that this time.” He said. Margot just hummed and rolled onto her side, clinging to Julian.

“Sleep now.” She whispered and Julian nodded.

He pulled the covers over them and kissed her head. “Goodnight.”

* * *

Margot woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a pounding head. She blinked her eyes awake, rubbing the sleep from them. Glancing over at the single bed she saw that was empty too.

She sat up and stretched, each pop of her joints sending another painful pulse through her head.

The bathroom door opened and Julian came sliding out, a glass of water in hand.

“Ah, good morning.” He said, handing her the glass and kissing her softly. “Robin’s thrown up twice already.”

“Ew, is he okay?”

“He’s right as rain now.” Julian said. “I said ‘so you don’t think you’ll be okay to climb Mount Versuvius?’ and he perked right up. I would never have guessed his desire to see me suffer would have led him down the path of self-suffering.” He shook his head and returned to the bathroom. “There’s some painkillers in the pocket of my jacket on the chair.” He said before closing the door.

Not wanting to leave the soft warmth of the bed, Margot shuffled across and reached over, barely managing to hook Julian’s jacket. She pulled out the painkillers and necked one.

She fell back into bed and scrambled around the bedside table, searching for her phone. Finally finding it she unlocked it to see what she had.

Some Instagram notifications, some Twitter notifications, some DMs from both apps from some thirsty thirsty boys, a couple of emails and a text message- oh?

‘ _It was nice meeting you last night. I hope we can meet up again before you leave._ ’

‘ _This is Sophia btw._ ’

‘ _From the club from last night._ ’

‘ _And that you got back to your hotel safely. I hope that too._ ’

Hmm… OH! She did! Margot gave Sophia her number last night didn’t she.

‘ _Hi, this is Margot. Yes I got back safely, thank you for last night-_ ’ Margot stared at the screen, drumming her fingers on the back of her phone. Then she added. ‘ _Yes, I’d love to meet up with you again. Let’s arrange to meet somewhere soon._ ’

Her phone dinged immediately with a ' _:D_ ’

‘ _I’ll find somewhere we can meet in the next couple of days if that’s good?_ ’ Sophia put.

‘ _Great, let me know where and when and I’ll be there._ ’ Margot put back.

The bathroom door opened and Julian came out again, this time with Robin plodding behind him.

“How are you feeling, Robin?” Margot asked.

Robin just groaned and threw himself down across her. “Good for a hike.”

“I really don’t think you should in your condition-” Julian started, but was cut off by Robin chanting quietly, “hike time, hike time, hike time, hike time.”

Followed by Margot also joining in. “Hike time, hike time, hike time.”

“Fine.” Julian muttered, folding his arms. “If you two want to die up there then so be it.”

“Ah, we won’t die. And anyway, I can’t die.” Margot said.

“And what makes you immune to the eventually creeping reality of death?”

“I have a date.”

Julian stared at her, his eyes suddenly going wide, a massive beam spreading across his face. “With that woman from last night?” He exclaimed.

“Yes! We still have to arrange it, but it’s on!”

“Ugh, talking too loud.” Robin complained, throwing a duvet over his head. “Happy for you, Margot, but please be quiet.”

“Okay, okay.”

Suddenly, Julian clapped his hands. “Okay, who wants breakfast?”

Both Margot and Robin, in unison, groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still explicit and i know even more is coming up


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to climb Mount Vesuvius! Can they do it? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mountain time mountain time (sexy mountain time)  
> As always, hope you enjoy it!

They were standing at the base of the volcano, staring up at the looming heap of rock.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Julian said, clapping his hands hard, with Margot and Robin hissing at the noise. They had already paid for their entry and handed their tickets over, stepping out onto the trail.

“It hot.” Robin grunted, lifting his hair off the back of his neck to secure it in a ponytail, shuffling his hat to gain access to it. They had arrived at just past noon and the sun was admittedly quite hot, beating down on them.

“It is hot.” Margot agreed.

“It’s not too hot.” Julian chirped, “come on, you’ll start to ignore it when we walk.” Julian grinned and took hold of their hands, pulling them up the hill.

They crunched their way up the path and all of 10 slow minutes passed before Robin started to lag, letting go of Julian’s hand and falling behind.

“Aww, what’s up, Robin?” Julian called back at him. “Are you getting tired?”

Robin grunted again but tried to catch up. He reached them again and dropped his head onto Margot’s shoulder. He whined. “Head hurts.”

“You took some painkillers half an hour ago didn’t you?” Margot asked, tilting her head back to look at him. She was starting to feel pretty exhausted too, honestly. Her legs were aching and her back was rather painfully twinging.

Robin nodded. “Didn’t work. Body hurts. All over. Hurts to move it.”

Julian smiled gently and raised a hand to stroke the side of Robin’s face which was exposed. “Are you going to be okay?”

Robin nodded again and raised his head, a queasy but determined look on his face. “I’m good. I’ll be good.” He took both of their hands again in a tight grip and the three continued up the side of the volcano.

However, it didn’t take much longer before Robin stopped again. Margot painfully glanced back, a slow growing pain in the back of her head throbbing, to see him doubled over, panting heavily. He shook his head and staggered to the side.

“Feel awful,” he gasped. “Why’d you let I drink that much?”

“You were having fun.” Julian said.

Robin grumbled and clambered his way up the hill to collapse on a bench. He waved his hand at them before dropping his head into his hands.

“You giving up, Robin?” Julian asked, walking over to him and clapping Robin on the shoulder.

Robin said something but his voice was muffled too much for Margot to hear him. Julian seemed to hear him clearly though, as he nodded and patted Robin’s cheek.

“Just you and me, then Margot.” Julian said brightly.

Margot blinked and turned her sights up the large, never-ending climb. There was that painful digging in the back of her head of an oncoming headache, and her body ached hard at the prospect of continuing to walk. Why did she also drink so much? The bench and Robin looked far more inviting than that mountainside.

Margot groaned and turned away from the path, dropping down on the bench next to Robin and dropped her head onto his shoulder. Painfully, she moved her eyes to peer at him to see him lift his head and stare out over the scenery, probably not taking anything in by the look of that hungover vacant gaze in his eyes.

“Hmm, fine.” Julian said loudly, loud enough for Margot to wince. He shuffled his bag and nodded. “I’ll have to carry on alone then.”

“You’ll never make it.” Margot croaked, bringing her legs onto the bench so she could curl up the best she could into Robin’s side.

“I will!” Julian gasped. “I will and just you watch me.”

“I won’t be watching you fail to climb it,” Margot said. “I’ll be watching this scenery instead.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll summit the bastard.” Julian suddenly appeared by Margot’s head and ferociously kissed her on the cheek. “Mwah, love you.” He disappeared and suddenly reappeared on Robin’s side, doing the same to him. “Mwah, love you. Hope you don’t throw up.”

Robin for his part nodded weakly, probably not daring to open his mouth.

“Love you too.” Margot said. “I’ll look after him, though I can’t look after you.”

“You’ll see, just you wait and see.” And with that, Julian hiked off, starting his climb up the hill.

Margot sighed and looked up at Robin again. “Are you okay?”

Robin just whined and suddenly dropped his head on top of hers, knocking his hat askew. Much to Margot’s sudden and rather painful shock.

“Hey, hang on!”

She maneuvered so Robin’s head was on her shoulder and her chin rested in his hair. His hat on his lap. “That’s better.” She muttered, though Robin seemed to be dropping asleep already. “You’ve put sunscreen on haven’t you?” She asked. She wasn’t sure if he heard her entirely, but he nodded so that’s good enough for her.

Margot stared out over the landscape. The city of Naples bending around the coast, hugging close to the sparkling sea, stretching out into the distance. The city had a population of over 3 million, all living so close to the volcano making Mount Vesuvius the most deadly volcano in the world. And they were ever so casually sat on the side of.

Margot was brought out of her thoughts as her phone buzzed.

Taking care not to knock Robin she pulled it out.

‘ _I was thinking of meeting in Licola. Maybe tomorrow? Around 1pmish?_ ’ It was a message from Sophia. ‘ _It’s a coast town about a half hour drive away from Naples. It’s got nice places to eat and the beach is very nice too_ ’

‘ _That sounds nice I think I’ll be able to make that. I haven’t been to the beach yet so I can’t miss out on that_ ’ Margot sent back.

‘ _Hahaah_ 😂 _yeah you’ve got to get the beach in_ , _can’t come all the way to the beach and not go_ ’ Sophia text.

‘ _I’d love to be at the beach right now. At the moment I am stuck on a bench half-way up Mount Vesuvius because I’m too hung over to reach the summit_ ’

‘ _Oh no!_ 😱 _How awful, the view is very nice up there though_ ’

‘ _I’m sat a little bit up, the view is quite nice here too_ ’ Margot text.

‘ _Did you partners leave you? Or are you all wiped out?_ ’ Sophia sent.

‘ _Julian left to reach the top but Robin has fallen asleep on me he’s also really hungover so we’re in this together_ ’ Margot sent back.

‘ _We are! i’m hung over to_ 😔’ Sophia text. ‘ _But im very busy busy today so i have to power through it_ _which I can do cause i’m a powerhouse like that_ 😤😤’

‘ _Busy doing anything nice?_ ’ Margot asked.

‘ _I wish_ 😂’ Sophia sent. ‘ _No im at work (on a break atm)_ _but i had to go shopping before because my flatmates keep putting it off so if i dont do it on the one morning i have off then nobody will_ 😒’

‘ _Ah they sound horrendous_ ’ Margot text. ‘ _I hope you only bought stuff for yourself and nothing the others could use_ ’

‘ _Theyd steal my stuff if I did htat_ ’ Sophia sent. ‘ _Theyre not the best flatmates_ 😩 _i really want to move out and live by myself but haven’t found anywhere yet_ 😖 _then i can eat my pasta i bought for myself without anyone trying to steal it_ ’

‘ _Eat a lot of pasta do you?_ ’

‘ _Of course what nationality do you think i am?_ ’

Margot laughed quietly. ‘ _I’d love to try some of your pasta sometime_ ’

‘ _Oh would you?_ 😛😏😉’ and then ‘ _though if you actually mean pasta then youve come to the right woman i will make you so much pasta_ ’

‘ _well I did originally mean pasta but now I’m curious about the_ 😛😏😉 _pasta_ ’

‘ _Wouldnt you like to know_ 😙😏😏 _im sure i can show you at some point_ ’

‘ _I’m counting on it_ ’ Margot text. ‘ _Also I’m sure you’ll find somewhere for yourself and it’ll look as cute as you are_ ’ She added.

There was a pause from Sophia before she text ‘ _Aaah thank you- or are you trying to say itll be a trash heap?_ 😅’

‘ _No no it’s the ‘thank you’ side. You look cute_ ’

‘ _Ooooo thank you_ 🥰 _you are very cute too!!_ ’

Margot smiled gently and nuzzled Robin’s hair, who was completely asleep, using the physical affection to sate her sudden slight desire to hold Sophia gently.

‘ _Thank you too_ ’ Margot text back. ‘ _I had a feeling I was very cute, but it’s good for the confirmation_ ’

Sophia sent back a few heart emojis before sending ‘ _Im going to have to go my break is over_ 😒 _ill talk to you later!_ 🥰🥰🥰😘’

‘ _Talk to you later_ 😘’ Margot locked her phone and dropped it into her lap, looking out over the horizon again. She closed her eyes and let the slight wind ruffle her hair. She wasn’t entirely sure how long she was sat there before her phone buzzed again. She glanced down to see a message from Julian showing on screen. _He’s probably telling me he’s too tired to continue and is coming back_. She picked up her phone and unlocked.

Oh.

OH?!

WHAT!!?

Julian had sent her a selfie of him by the side of a crater, looking rather hot but very proud of himself.

‘ _come to the summit of mt vesuvius in the next 15 minutes if u want an ass kicking_ ’ he text.

Oh fuck- he’s going to be so insufferable.

God, her head hurt.

Her phone dinged several more times as more photos came in from Julian. He sent her images of the crater, several were slightly blurred and out of focus. Margot squinted and zoomed in on one of the least blurry ones. Was that a tree at the bottom of the crater?

She sighed and threw her head back. He really was going to be so arrogant when he comes back down.

Margot’s sudden movement woke Robin up who spluttered and coughed, lifting his head off her shoulder.

“Huh?” He grunted.

“Julian’s made it to the summit.” Margot said.

“Huh? Wha-?” Robin blinked at her.

“Check your phone.” Margot said.

Robin blinked again and grappled to pull his phone out of his pocket.

“Huh?” Robin grunted again. He pulled out his glasses case from a pocket and stuck his glasses on. He looked back at his phone. “Not going up to kick his ass. He can fuck off.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket and dropped his head back onto Margot’s shoulder.

Margot sighed again and lifted her phone up to take a photo of the scenery. Once she was happy with one that wasn’t blurry _or_ out of focus she sent that to Julian and turned the camera to selfie mode. She took a few photos of herself before tilting the camera to capture Robin napping on her. Once she was satisfied that she looked good (she always did) and that Robin looked sufficiently cute (he didn’t always but she could make him look it), she sent that to Julian too.

‘ _Come to the bench on the side of Mount Vesuvius in the next 15 minutes if you want an ass-kicking 🙄🔪_ ’ She then sent to him.

She dropped her phone back into her lap and took Robin’s hat in her hands. She ran her fingers around it’s brim and traced the NY logo. She looked back over the landscape, watching the glittering sea, listening to the people walking by and Robin’s dozing breathing, both of the sounds starting to fade from her hearing. Soon Margot’s eyes slid closed, her head dropping on top of Robin’s head, the dull throbbing in her head starting to ease. Her limbs didn’t feel so painful, maybe she can walk back down the hill now.

She wasn’t sure, she thinks she might have nodded off, as the next thing she knew there was a heavy weight pressing against her other side. Her eyes snapped open in a brief panic, before her eyes landed on Julian sat next to her, leaning against her. His eyes were closed as there was a slight sheen of sweat clinging to his skin.

“Julian?” Margot croaked, blinking the dooze from her eyes.

Julian hummed and raised his head. He stared at her for a second before breaking into a cocky smirk.

“I climbed to the summit.” He cackled. “Got all the way to the top, looked right into the crater.”

“Well I’ve had a lovely sit down.” Margot said.

“Ha! But it’s not climbing to the top of a volcano is it.” Julian looked smug. He really didn’t deserve to look smug. “There were children up there. Children. And you two are sat here, barely half way up.”

“That’s not very impressive.” Margot said. “As you said, children were up there. You’re proud of something children do.”

“Yes, but I managed to do it.” Julian said. “You didn’t, huh.”

“But why would I want to.” Margot muttered, looking back out over the view. She nodded out to it before jerking her head towards Robin.

“Aww, baby.” Julian got up and moved around to Robin. “Are you feeling okay?”

Robin didn’t answer, instead shuffling his face into Margot’s neck.

“Come on, wake up.” Margot said, leaning away from Robin. “Julian’s back now, so we can start heading back.”

Robin groaned and jerked himself awake. “Hgg, awake? Already? Wha-?”

“I’m back, I made it up.” Julian said gently. “It was very pretty, you would have adored it.”

“I bet.” Robin said stiffly, laying his head in his hands and groaned slightly.

“Still hurting?” Julian asked.

Robin nodded but lifted his head. “Not bad now, but still.” He shook his head and Margot put his hat back on him. “Come on, then.” He muttered, standing up, stumbling slightly, before shaking his head again and grinning. He told hold of Margot’s hand and pulled her to her feet, before grabbing hold of Julian and started to walk them down the hill.

They walk back down was a long one, as they had all slowed down considerably. Julian, for all his boasting, seemed exhausted, whilst Robin was yawning, stretching and seemingly forgetting he was holding Margot’s hand and lifted hers into the air too.

They arrived at the bottom and passed out of the ticket office back out into the open.

They made their way back to the bus, Julian starting to complain about being hungry.

“We have snacks.” Margot said. “Eat one of them, drink some water and we’ll be able to get some dinner when we get back into town.”

They got onto the bus and Julian immediately delved into his snacks. Margot had pushed Robin into a seat and sat next to him. Julian sat just in front of them but ended up with somebody sat next to him. Which was exactly why Margot didn’t want to sit by herself and didn’t trust Robin not to fall asleep on a random stranger.

They arrived back in Naples and as soon as they got off the bus, Julian groaned again.

“Come on, food time.” He placed his hands on Margot and Robin’s back and gently pushed on them until they started to move. Margot doubted Robin would have anything. Margot expected she would steal most of Julian’s food instead of ordering her own.

They ended up wandering around as Julian kept reading the menus, shaking his head and walking away. Eventually however, Julian’s moaning irritated Margot enough that she dragged him into the next cafe she saw, ignoring his spluttering as she did not allow him to even glance at the menu.

As she expected, Robin didn’t order any food, getting only a glass of water and necking some more painkillers.

Julian’s food came soon and Margot picked up a half of his sandwich.

“Oi!” Julian cried, pushing his plate away from her.

Margot finished her half and pulled out her phone, deciding to googling things to make up to Julian for stealing his dinner.

Julian demolished the remainder of his food, whittering on about something to Robin who was looking more awake now, nodding along with whatever Julian was saying.

“Hey,” Julian said suddenly, dragging Margot’s eyes away from her phone. He had a huge grin on his face indicated her was probably going to say something dumb. “Why don’t we go out tonight, I’m sure we can find a great club to go to.”

“Uh,” Robin raised a hand before suddenly standing off and shooting off in the direction of the toilets looking very green at the concept.

“Robin,” Julian called after him, standing up. “Babe- are you- he’s gone.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Margot said. She tapped the back of her phone a few times before shaking her head. “Go and check if you want.”

Julian nodded and hurried on after Robin.

Margot settled back in her seat and waited for them to return. They did eventually, with Julian’s hand resting on Robin’s back.

“Aww, you’re alright. You’re okay.” Julian was saying. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

Robin nodded and Julian smiled softly.

“Come on, let’s get you back.”

They paid for their food and left, winding through the city streets, stopping to consult maps every so often, until they finally found their way back to the hotel. Margot waited until Julian had finished settling Robin before approaching him with what she had on her phone as he was in the bathroom, splashing himself with water.

“Hello Julian.” She said in a dull tone.

“Hello Margot.” Julian said back in an equally dull tone, a breath of laughter on his lips.

“I have a proposition for you.” She said.

“Oh, do tell.”

Margot turned her phone to show him her screen.

“Ohohoho,” Julian broke into a grin. “Why Margot, I think that is a very good idea.”

On her screen was the front page of an adult theatre she found. The reviews were all pretty good and they were very _adult_ if you get me.

“Now?”

“It’s open now but I doubt not many will be there just yet, it is only barely 4.” Margot said. “Why don’t you woo me first? Take me for a nice date.”

“I will do.” He winked at her and moved out of the bathroom and over to Robin. “We’re going out for a bit, baby. Are you going to be okay?” When Robin nodded Julian leant down and Margot guessed he was kissing Robin. “See you later.” Julian pulled a clean shirt on then took Margot’s hand leading her from the hotel room.

They stepped back out into the street, the low sun shining it’s golden light on them.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Julian asked.

Margot nodded and looped her arm through his. “Ice cream sounds like a plan.”

They found an ice cream parlor, Julian getting a raspberry ripple and Margot picking a mint flavour. They found a bench looking over the sea. The sunlight cascaded onto them but it’s heat was not enough to melt their ice creams, just enough to warm them from the touch of cold sea wind washed over them.

“I like it here.” Margot said. “It’s been fun so far, and it’s a rather pretty place. How are you finding it?”

“I’m having a blast.” Julian said. “The food is just delicious and I climbed a volcano! I’m the only one out of us who can say they’ve done that.”

“Hmm, don’t get too cocky about it or I might send you back up there.”

Julian laughed and nudged Margot with his elbow. “I’m glad we came here, I love that I get to see new places with you. The airplane is a bitch but what else can we do about that?”

“I’m not getting on boats to travel if that’s what you’re insinuating. Not unless it was a cruise.”

“I mean, it would be a less horrific way of travelling.” Julian grinned and his eyes turned soft. “I love it when we can get away, just us, no work to distract us, just us and new places.”

“I like it too.” Margot said. “We really should go away more.”

“Wouldn’t that be the dream.” Julian sighed. “Go away so much that I never have to see Tesco again.”

Margot let out a slight laugh. “Next time we have a holiday, we should look at going somewhere where we can take the dogs too.”

“That would be so much fun!” Julian beamed. “We can take them all over, we can find a big field for them and let them loose. Oh, or we can take them to the beach, I don’t know, I’ll think of something fun for them.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing your ideas on my desk.” Margot said.

She licked the ice cream, relishing the feeling of the mint on her tongue. She watched as Julian ate his, his pink tongue lapping at the cream, his eyes were still soft and they were glued onto Margot’s face.

“You’re very pretty.” Julian sighed suddenly.

“I know I am.” Margot smirked. “Keep on telling me, though.”

“You are! Stupidly pretty.”

“Stupid?!”

“Yeah, makes me stupid just looking at you.”

“You’re already stupid, I don’t think it’s possible for you to be made more.”

Julian nodded, licking away on his ice cream before he halted, clearly just realising what Margot had said. “Hey!” He cried, his little tongue sticking out.

Margot grinned and quickly darted forward, taking his tongue in her mouth and sucking on it hard, pushing her lips rough onto his. One hand reaching up into Julian’s hair, breaking through the product to tangle itself in it and pull. Julian tasted like raspberry. It was quite nice. Mixed with the mint she could taste from her mouth it was a very pleasant combination. Julian whimpering into her mouth made it even better.

They eventually broke apart and Margot immediately returned to licking her ice cream, Julian breathing heavily besides her.

“That tasted nice, perhaps we should mix raspberry and mint more often.” Margot mused, glancing at Julian to see his big eyes drilling into her with the intensity of a soft pillow. He nodded and shuffled closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling her hair.

“I love you.” He whispered softly to her.

Margot hummed and lent into Julian’s side. She licked her ice cream a few more times and looked out over the sea. “I love you too.” She said quietly back.

* * *

Eventually the sun set and, once they had bought and devoured some more food, they made their way to the theatre Margot had found. Julian clapped his hands and grinned at Margot.

“This is going to be fun.” He said.

Margot hummed a happy tune and the pair entered the theatre.

As they walked through to the theatre, Julian skipped down the hall, grinning wildly at Margot. He hadn’t been to somewhere like this in ages. He’d been too busy, or too tired (not that he’d tell anyone, he was in his mid 30s, he really shouldn’t be too tired to go to sex clubs). So if there was a choice between going miles out of his way after a hard day at work to go to a cold building where he couldn’t get any tasty food vs going to his nice warm house, where Margot and Robin would be eager to have him, he knew which one he would choose.

And anyway, it wasn’t like anyone invited him to go places like that.

Or parties. Nobody invited him to go to parties.

Nobody really invited him anyway, really.

Well, Cap invited him places. Not fun places but he invited him places (this was a lie, Cap recently invited him to go go-karting and that was the funnest place he’d been in a long time)

But still, it was nice to go places with Margot.

So he wasn’t bitter that nobody ever invited anywhere or anything.

Margot however, often got invited places.

It was neat that Margot got invited to parties. Margot was cool and sexy or course she’d get invited places. Everyone would love to have Margot there, her very presence made the room 100000x cooler and sexier so she was required to be at many many parties. Julian was very proud of her.

He was also very happy to be here with her now.

Robin didn’t get invited places unless people had an agenda. Which was a shame. Julian thought Robin was also very cool and sexy even if people for some reason disagreed with those facts. They were probably all just jealous of Robin. On account of him being cool and sexy.

“Hey, Julian.” Came Margot’s voice, drawing him out of his musings. He turned to look at her to find she was stood at the end of an aisle of the little shop in the corner. “Would you want to pick out a new one?”

“A new one?” Julian cocked his head before he suddenly clicked what she was talking about. “Oooh, a _new_ one? Of course.” He grinned again and hurried after her as she disappeared down the aisle.

“Pick one out.” Margot said, folding her arms and smirking as Julian laughed.

He hummed as he looked at the variety of dildo’s on stock. He wanted something bigger than the one they already had (that had come with them on this trip). Hmm, which one, which one.

Eventually he decided on one and picked it up (still in the casing). “This one, I think.” He said, beaming at Margot. Margot nodded and they took it to the till, paid for it and Julian stuck his tongue out at Margot as he managed to cram the thing into his large inside pocket.

Haha, Margot didn’t have large pockets.

They continued through the hall and stepped into a dark theatre, the sounds of moaning and grunting greeting them as a movie was playing on the screen. Though, Julian thought with a smirk, that wasn’t just moaning from the movie.

He took Margot’s hand and led her to a seat. They sat down and Julian started to run his hands up and down Margot’s arm.

“Hey, Margot.” He purred, leaning into her. “Enjoying the movie?”

“Well, I’ve barely seen a moment of it, I shall have to let you know once I’ve watched a bit more.” Margot said. She lent into him and hummed.

They sat watching the movie for a few moments, Julian’s eyes flickering between the movie of a lady getting double penetrated and Margot, excitement shooting through him as his cock started to harden.

“Hmmm, Margot-” Julian nuzzled the side of Margot’s head. “Are you enjoying it?”

“I think I might be.” Margot said, reaching over and taking a handful of Julian’s crotch and squeezing, causing Julian to jump. “Actually,” Margot then said, retracting her hand and crossing her arms and spreading her legs. “Go on then, Julian, get on it with it.”

Julian beamed and immediately placed his hand on her stomach, moving it slowly down under the top of his trousers, stroking the skin he came in contact with. Eventually he buried under her pants and started to stroke her lips.

Margot sighed and turned her gaze back to the screen. Julian nuzzled the side of her head again and started to rub in between her lips, rubbing slow circles around her clit. Margot sighed and nuzzled Julian back, not taking her eyes off the screen.

They carried on like that for a while, with Margot becoming more wet with a slight moan eventually coming from her.

Soon there came the voices of some Italian men, and Julian looked up to see them hovering besides them. They spoke again in Italian.

“We can’t speak Italian.” Julian said gruffly.

“Oh- English.” One Italian man nodded. “We asked if we can join.”

Julian grinned and Margot hummed. They both looked the men up and down before glancing at each other and nodding.

“Sure.” Julian said. “I think you can.”

“Hmm, of course,” Margot said. “Come do as I say and we’ll get along fine.”

“Why don’t you come we have much comfier sofas than these seats.” The man said.

Margot nodded and pulled Julian’s hands from her trousers. “Okay,” she said.

Julian made to stand up and the man started. “Err, just the lady please.”

“Sorry, Julian.” Margot said over her shoulder as she followed the men. “Go and find somebody for yourself, okay, babe.”

“Fine.” Julian sighed, throwing himself back on the chair. “Have fun.”

She wiggled her fingers and disappeared from view. Julian sighed before perking up and looking around the theatre. It was rather dark so he couldn’t really see much from where he was sat.

He got up and wandered down the aisles until he found some people. After a brief and tangled conversation, he quickly left them to it, chuntering to himself.

Eventually, Julian ended up at the back of the theatre, arm crossed as he watched the movie. Well, that was a complete waste of time.

It was maybe an hour later when Margot appeared back by his side.

“Hey,” she said. “How was your night?”

“Oh, yeah.” Julian quickly slapped on a beam and gave her a thumbs up. “It was great.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Mine was too. Come on, let’s go.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him up and out of the theatre. They passed through the hall and out into the cool night air. The streets were empty and the night sounds were only filled with the distant sounds of traffic.

They walked down the street for a bit before Margot sighed. “Okay, no, it was pretty shit. They just kept on babbling on about nothing and they were absolutely rubbish at sex. It nearly took them 10 minutes to put a condom on. So I had no fun at all.”

“I… also had no fun.” Julian sighed. “Nobody was interested, so I was just by myself all the time.”

Margot hummed again before snapping her fingers. “At least we got the new dildo, I’ll get my strap and fuck you with it. It’ll be a nice new feeling for you.”

“Aww, you won’t get to feel anything nice and new though.” Julian said laughing.

“Hey, if Robin’s awake I can always ask him. Me and him have done it like that so infrequently, it’ll practically be like fucking something new.”

Julian laughed again. “God it is hot when you two get it on, I’d love to watch.”

“Oh, I bet you would.” Margot purred.

They arrived back in the hotel, easily finding their way back.

“It’s almost like we live here.” Julian said, nudging Margot’s side, grinning. “Pretty soon we’d be able to find our way around here with no trouble.”

“We’re not moving here, babe.” Margot sighed. She shook her head and took hold hold of his hand as they made their way through the hotel.

Arriving at their room they opened it to see Robin sat on the bed, the sounds of the Duolingo app filling the room.

“La niña se comió el pan.” Came Robin’s voice. “La- la niña se comió el pan!” He said again louder. “La niña se- Oh hiya, guys.”

“I’m going to get a shower.” Margot muttered. She rustled through Julian’s pocket, pulled the dildo from it and disappeared into the bathroom.

Julian huffed and collapsed onto the bed, nuzzling Robin’s hip. “Are you okay?”

“Feeling much better now.” Robin said. “La niña se comió el pan! Ugh, fine, skip. It struggling with me right now. I’ve been out and bought takeaway. I- eh, ate it all so nothing left to give you.”

“That’s okay.” Julian muttered.

“Did you have fun?” Robin asked, reaching a hand down to stroke the side of Julian’s face, his other hand tapping away on his phone.

“Yeah! We had fun. Our… activity later wasn’t the best however, so we came back early. Your presence is far more fun.”

Robin laughed. “Aww.”

Soon Margot came out of the shower and Julian hurried into the bathroom. The quicker he can get a shower, prepare and the product out of his hair the quicker he can get back out to them.

And quick he was. He only took about 20 minutes which was way faster than what he usually took.

By the time he came out, Margot was sitting on Robin’s lap, her hands slowly running up and down Robin’s arms. Robin was giggling quietly and Margot was talking into Robin’s ear, and from what Julian could catch it was in Ukranian.

“Hmm, what are we talking about?” Julian purred, climbing onto the bed and also reaching a hand over to rub Robin’s arm too.

“Oh, just something or nothing.” Margot said.

Julian nodded and shuffled closer, placing his other hand on Robin’s chest, stroking and rubbing him, purring into his ear.

Robin laughed slightly, his eyes flickering between both Margot’s and Julian’s hands, a grin freezing on his face.

“Do you want us to stop?” Julian asked, lifting his hands slightly.

“No... ” Robin said slowly. “Just unusual, both don’t come like this.”

“Ah well.” Margot said, starting to move her hips slightly. “Neither of us had a very satisfying night.” Her hips started to move more, grinding into Robin with more force. “I would like, if you’d want, to ride you.”

“Huh? Why not Julian?” Robin asked, but his hands landed on Margot’s hips, moving with her.

“I have some else in store for Julian tonight.” Margot smirked, glancing at Julian. “But right now I’d quite like you inside me.”

“Ngh-” Robin blushed, his eyes gazing up at Margot. Margot’s hands slipped under Robin’s shirt, snaking up to his chest and giving Julian an excellent view of Robin’s furry tummy.

Julian started to pet Robin again, his hand reaching under his shirt too, meeting Margot’s hands to find them playing with Robin’s nipples. Julian grinned and leant forward to kiss Robin’s neck. “Would you like that, baby?” He asked quietly as he kissed up the side of Robin’s face. “Would you like to be inside my wife?” He liked it when they made Robin flustered. It didn’t happen often, probably due to his nonchalant attitude towards sex, but when it did, ohooohoho!

“Would you?” Margot asked, her breathing starting to sound heavy. “It feels like you would.” Julian’s eyes dragged down to see Robin’s trousers tented and pressing into Margot. Fuck- Margot had a special skill to get him hard quick.

Robin made a sound and nodded. “Yeah,” he croaked out.

“Good.” Margot said. She pulled Robin’s shirt off and threw it aside before bending over and kissing Robin’s chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. Robin made a sound which was almost a gasp. Julian chuckled and reached a hand over for the other one, only for Margot to slap his hand away. “Not for you.” She said sternly. “Just sit there and watch.”

“Again?” Julian cried, though his cock twitched at her voice.

“Until I say otherwise.”

Julian whined and sat back to watch Margot went back to sucking Robin’s nipples, grinding hard into Robin’s crotch. Soon Margot was whining, lifting her head from Robin’s chest, pulling her own shirt and bra off. Julian hummed in pleasure at the sight.

“Margot, you’re so pretty.” He said from his seat at the opposite side of the bed.

“You are.” Robin agreed, nodding his head, his cheeks painted a very wonderful red colour.

“I know I am, but please keep saying it.” Margot said. She smiled and slid from Robin’s lap, undoing her trousers and pulling that and her panties off.

Julian whined, his eyes going between her and Robin, who was currently being de-trousered by Margot. His cock sprang up hard as soon as it was free and Margot let out a breathy laugh. She reached out to touch it but stopped short, waiting for the go ahead.

“Yeah.” Came Robin’s quiet voice and Margot’s hand took hold of it, her fingers wrapping around it, slowly stroking it a few times. Robin stared up at her, his lips parted open, his eyes seemingly sparkling. Margot smiled softly as she gazed back at him.

“Wait!” Julian suddenly gasped. The two of them suddenly snapping their heads to face him. Ah, he may have ruined their moment there. But this was a very important question. “Can I… record?”

Margot blinked and shrugged. “It’s up to Robin.” She said.

Robin frowned and erred for a moment before also shrugging. “Sure, why not.”

“Are you sure?” Julian asked.

“Robin laughed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. If you want you can, don’t mind.”

“Ahhh, thank you!” Julian cried. He pulled out his phone and set the camera up. He hit record and nodded. “You’re on, babes.”

Margot shook her head and turned back to Robin. She adjusted her grip and continued to slowly pump Robin’s cock. Robin moved up to kiss the side of her head, moving down, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and stopping at her breasts, moving between them and kissing them gently.

Julian’s breath shuddered and he angled his phone better to capture it all.

Eventually, Margot buried her head into Robin’s hair. “You ready?” She asked, letting go of his cock and placing her legs either side of him, hovering above him.

“Yeah.” Robin murmured. “Do it.”

Margot nodded and took hold of his dick again, slowly sinking down, her breath hitching as she did so.

Julian whined and turned his phone some more, zooming in to watch his partner’s cock disappear into his wife (and will watch it again and again and again in the future).

“Now now, Julian, wait your turn.” Margot said, her breath shaking. “I’ll get to you in a bit.”

Julian nodded frantically, his eyes glued to the spot Margot and Robin met, his own cock throbbing as Margot started to ride, slowly getting faster and faster. Soon she was moving with enough force to shake the bed. She was biting into her hand in an attempt to not moan loudly. The moans that came through were muffled and left Julian purring.

He shuffled forward and raised his phone to Margot’s flushed face.

“Do you like that, baby?” Julian asked. “You like it when my partner’s big dick fucks you?”

Margot gasped and nodded.

“I want to hear it out loud.” Julian said. “Let the camera hear you say it. Let the camera hear you moan it.”

“Hggg- I am going to rip you to shreds la-later.” Margot hissed, removing her hand from her mouth. Immediately the air was filled with her moans, before her words came next. “Yes, I do! I love having Robin inside me. It feels so good- ah- ah-”

Julian laughed and returned the camera to their hips. Then he moaned at the sight. He wanted to lean down… lick a little…

“No, Julian.” He suddenly heard Margot say and there was a hand in his hair, pulling him back from where he must have automatically started to descend. “I told you to sit and watch. You can record but nothing else.”

Julian whimpered and nodded, Margot’s hand pulling again before it let go. Julian returned to his sitting position, shifting uncomfortably as his dick rubbed against his clothing.

His eyes eventually turned to Robin, who was no longer flushed but had the same entertained look on his face as he usually had, as he gripped Margot’s hips and thrust up to meet her. Julian purred, his hand twitching to move out and touch Robin but he knew Margot would only bat him again.

Eventually Robin moved a hand, resting it on Margot’s stomach as she was grinding down, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her. “Margot.” He said softly, his voice a quiet warning.

Margot just smiled and continued to move. “It’s okay, Rob.” She said, running a hand through his hair, “it’s okay.” She looked down at him, her breathing heavy and eyes hooded. “Can I kiss you?” She suddenly asked. Robin nodded and Margot kissed him, her nails digging into his shoulders and her hips jerking erratically. Then they both stilled, a muffled moan coming from Margot’s mouth, her body eventually starting to twitch and shake.

Julian groaned as he watched them both cum. Soon Margot fell forward, panting hard. Robin slid a hand around her back and rubbed it as his breathing calmed down.

“You okay?” He asked and Margot pushed herself up.

“I was just going to ask you that same thing.” Margot said, smiling softly.

They both nodded and laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Did you have fun?” Julian asked, and the pair of them turned from each other to look at Julian.

“Yeah.” Margot said. She pulled herself from Robin and collapsed in between them.

Julian scrambled from his spot to in between Margot’s legs, focusing his camera on her wet pussy. He moaned and reached over, pushing her lips aside to get a clearer look. Margot tried to bat him again but her heart didn’t seem to be in it. Julian moaned again, she was so wet and he could see some of Robin’s cum at her entrance. He sighed and pushed his head forward, licking Margot, revelling in the taste of both his partners at once. Margot tried to bat him again but ended up with her hand tangled in his hair as he continued to lick.

Soon she started to moan again, her grip in his hair tightening.

Eventually she pushed him away. “No, it’s time for my plan. Hold on.” Then she got to her feet, her legs shaking slightly, and went into the bathroom. “I cleaned it when I got my shower so we should be able to use it today.” She called back to him. Julian frowned for a split second before breaking into a large grin. She quickly came back into the room, holding the dildo, all shiny and new out of its packaging. It was large, ribbed and Julian very much wanted it inside him. He vibrated and pointed the camera at it.

“Ah, get yourself ready, Julian.” Margot said, as she turned away and opened her suitcase.

Julian scrambled out of his clothes, hearing Robin chuckle as he laid beside him. Then he balanced his phone on the table. He checked the angle, nodded and returned to the bed. “Hey,” Julian said to Robin, moving his hand towards Robin. “Can you-”

Apparently the answer was ‘yes’ as Robin lent forward and took a finger into his mouth. Julian let out a shaky breath as he stared, only to be taken out of it by a bottle of lube hitting him on the head.

“Here you go.” Margot called. “Get ready.”

Julian whined and turned back to Robin, reluctant to remove his finger from his warm mouth. Soon, however, Robin pulled away and grinned at him. Julian whined again and picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his already wet finger. Then he pushed it inside him, throwing his head back as he gasped. Almost immediately Robin was on his exposed neck, kissing and biting into it with his sharp teeth. That, mixed with Robin’s rough beard rubbing against him, sent tremors racing through Julian’s body.

Soon Margot appeared by the bed, wearing the strap-on as Julian had three fingers inside himself, his neck bruised by Robin’s assault.

Margot swooped down and kissed him, biting at his lip and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Soon she pulled away and grinned.

“Turn around.” She said. “Get on your knees.”

Julian turned around, shaking as he got on his knees and pushed his head into the pillow, feeling Robin’s hand in his hair.

Suddenly, without any announcement, there was a pressure on his ass, as Margot slid the dildo into him one inch at a time.

Julian groaned and tried to rock back, only to be stopped by Margot’s hands on his hips.

“Now now, Julian.” She said. “I’m doing this. Just lie there.”

Julian tried to nod but the grip Robin had on his hair made it difficult.

Eventually the entire thing slid inside him, each of the ribs sending pleasure shooting through him.

“Good boy.” Margot growled.

“Hmm, very good boy.” Robin purred into Julian’s ear. Julian shivered at their voices and Margot started to move.

Julian yelped at the first thrust, desperately trying to push back.

“Stay still, Julian.” Margot barked, slapping his ass, the sound ringing in Julian’s ears. Robin laughed again and Margot started to thrust hard into him.

Julian’s head fell against Robin’s shoulder, turning his head to bite into it as he struggled not to scream.

Oh god, he didn’t know how long Margot was thrusting into him, but god he was getting close. So so close. 

“Margot…” he whined, lifting his head to look at her. Then he saw Margot’s hand wrapped around Robin’s hard cock, pumping it in time with her thrusting and cried. “Oh- god- I’m going to-”

“Do not!” Margot hissed, stopping her thrusting, leaving him floating on the edge. Her nails dragging down his spine, arriving at his ass which she slapped again hard. “Just lie there and don’t cum until I tell you too, that’s a good boy.” Julian sobbed and nodded, dropping his head now firmly onto Robin’s chest. He could hear Robin’s steady heartbeat and could feel the vibrations of his laughter from deep inside. Margot started to thrust again as Robin’s hand in his hair tightened, pulling sharp enough for Julian to cry out.

He wasn’t sure how long this lasted, everything was almost too much. The ribbed dildo spreading him further and further apart each time it pushed into him. The constant slaps Margot was giving his ass which he was sure was going to leave him bruised and hurting. Margot’s nails dragging down his back. Margot’s heavy breathing in his ear. Robin’s hand in his hair. Robin’s other hand occasionally squeezing his throat. Robin’s heartbeat getting faster as Julian, through blurry, hazy eyes, could see Margot’s hand working on him. But he was being such a good boy, he was concentrating so hard on not coming, he was putting in so much effort, Margot will be so proud of him-

Hey-

Why did Margot stop?

Julian tried to say something as Margot pulled out of him but all that came out were moans.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Margot said simply. She removed the strap and moved over to Robin. Robin nodded and Margot grinned, throwing her leg over him and seating herself back on his cock. Julian whimpered, trying to find his voice when Margot spoke.

“Julian.” She breathed, leaning forward. “Don’t just lie there. Come and join us. There’s room inside for you.”

Julian jerked upright, panting hard. He scrambled around and kissed the side of Margot’s head, his hands running up and down her body to rest on her ass. Her pussy was dripping, split open by Robin’s cock- and about to be split open even more, Julian thought with a sly grin. God, he hoped the camera could pick all this up.

Slowly- very slowly- very gently, he pushed his dick inside, shivering at the pressure and the feeling of Margot and Robin rubbing against him.

Both Julian and Margot moaned, Margot turning around to kiss Julian as Julian got inside Margot entirely.

“That’s a good boy.” Margot said as they stopped kissing. “That’s good _boys_.” She then loudly corrected, her nails dragging down Robin’s chest.

Julian wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her back as she started to rock back and forth.

Soon she was moving faster, her breaths coming out in short sharp gasps and Julian whined as he thrust too. He glanced down at Robin, who was lying there with a smile on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Julian suddenly blurted out. Robin blinked and flicked his eyes onto Julian. Then he nodded. Julian grinned and pushed Margot down to lay flat on Robin, ignoring the sudden “hey” which came from her. She likes this really. Julian dropped down to rest on top of her, getting easy access to kiss Robin. A moan came from Margot as he sandwiched her in between them and Julian grinned again into Robin’s mouth.

It wasn’t much longer until Margot came, clamping down on them, moaning and bucking as she did. Robin wasn’t long after, gasping and trembling. Christ- fuck- that felt so red hot. Julian continued to thrust. He wanted to cum so bad. But Margot said ‘no’. He was only allowed when she told him so. So he couldn’t, but fuck- he deserately needed to. He couldn’t- She had to say ‘yes’- Why wasn’t she saying ‘yes’? He had been such a good boy. He needed her to say ‘yes’. Was this punishment for him going up that volcano without them?

“Margot please.” Julian whimpered. “Please let me-”

“Huh?” Margot’s breath was shaky. “What do you- OH! Cum for me, baby.”

Julian shrieked, he couldn’t help himself, as he came, gripping hold of Margot tight enough to leave marks.

He collapsed on top of Margot, both her and Robin gasping as the sudden weight. Julian buried his face into Margot’s hair. He wanted to drop off right here, but there was something stopping him- his phone!

He spent several more minutes lying there before he raised his head and pulled out of Margot, leaving some of his and Robin’s cum to drip down her. He rolled off them and reached over to pick up his phone. He stopped the recording and selected the film. He didn’t press play, just scrolled through it and- oh yes! It had the bed perfectly in frame throughout the entire thing. He was going to enjoy this so much later.

“Hey,” he said, turning back to his partners, only to find them dozing off curled up in each other. He smiled and put his phone away. He picked up the strap and staggered over to the bathroom, cleaned it (what did you think he’d just leave it?) and returned to the bedroom with tissues. Not that he needed much, Robin was still inside Margot, stopping much of it coming out and Julian wasn’t about to disturb them. He wiped up what he could and threw the tissues away. Then he dragged the duvet out and draped it over them, getting under it and taking a place besides them to cuddle them both. They both shifted to latch onto him, making quiet content noises.

God, he was so looking forward to watching that video.

**Author's Note:**

> Waha, I hope you like it. And we'll see about the rating. It might go up to explicit. I don't know, I'll have to keep an eye on the characters


End file.
